


a new day

by forever_evenfall



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Friends to Lovers, Moving, Multi, Mutual Pining, One-Sided Clementine/Gabe, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Minerva/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Re-upload, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forever_evenfall/pseuds/forever_evenfall
Summary: Clementine Everett had her whole junior year planned out. She'd had the same group of friends since middle school, a secure place on the baseball team, and she even had a plan to finally ask out her best friend on a date.When Clem's father loses his job at UGA and accepts one in West Virginia, seven hours away, Clem wonders how she'll adapt without her friends. Much to her surprise, she finds herself being accepted by a rag-tag group of friends pretty much immediately. But when she begins to develop feelings - feelings for a certain freckled, dreadlocked boy - she worries. Will it cause them to no longer accept her? Will she be all alone again?After all, how can the new kid compare to people who have been friends for years?Uh, so this is a reupload. Stupid me tried to delete a draft chapter and somehow managed to delete the whole thing. Through major spamming of the 'undo' key, I managed to save every chapter that I've written so far, luckily. So, from chapter 3 onwards it should be completely new. I can't remember the exact summary so I am gonna rewrite that too ^^;
Relationships: Brody/Marlon (Walking Dead: Done Running), Carley/Lee Everett, Clementine/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running), Gabriel García/Sarah (Walking Dead: All That Remains), Katjaa/Kenny (Walking Dead), Kenny/Sarita (Walking Dead), Minerva/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Mitch/Sophie (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 38





	1. moving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Everett family heads off to their new house.

The poky little bedroom looked so much bigger when everything was packed away.

Clementine Everett sat on the box that contained her bedframe – it was the closest thing to a sturdy surface left in the whole apartment – and let her eyes linger on the faded white walls. She dug her combat boots into the old carpet, the once-bright lilac dulled from years of use, and sighed. Looking at the discoloured patches on the wall where photographs and posters once hung. Looking at the dent in the wall where Gabe had once got too enthusiastic with one of her baseball bats three years prior. A small, sad smile played on her lips as she remembered – Lee had given her so much shit for that. AJ had still been a toddler, and it had woken him up into a screaming fit.

“Clem?” A knock sounded on her door, and she cleared her throat, wiping away tears that she hadn’t realised were there. Uncle Bud was calling her. “We need to load your stuff into the moving van, kiddo.”

“Coming,” she winced when her voice cracked. “I’m coming.”

She got to her feet, allowing one last lingering glance at the room that she’d spent her formative years in. Countless slumber parties with Sarah. Movie nights with Gabe and Duck. Playing with AJ, with all of his little baby toys, and watching him grow.

She’d said her goodbyes that day. Sarah had burst into tears the second she walked in. Duck – her first friend after she came to live with Lee – had hugged her tightly and made her promise to keep in touch, and Gabe…

Gabe wasn’t one for public displays of affection. And according to Sarah, he was helping his parents with something at home. Clem had hoped that he’d come to see her before they left, but…

“Clem?” A softer voice called.

When Clem opened the door, she found herself swept up into a tight hug. A soft, flowery perfume reached her nose. “Grammy…” She sighed and leant her head on her adoptive grandmother’s shoulder.

“I’ll miss you, sugar.” Abigail Everett rocked the teenager back and forth as though she was still that scared eight-year-old who was finding her place in the family. “I will miss you so.”

“I’ll miss you too, Grammy.” Clem kissed the older woman’s cheek. “I’ll call you as often as I can.”

They separated, but Abigail kept a tight hold on Clem’s hands. “Make sure you do,” She warned teasingly, “Or I’ll be very upset.”

“Gail, leave the poor girl be,” Mason Everett interjected in his low voice. One arm was wrapped around AJ’s shoulders, the six-year-old totally unaffected by all of the chaos of the boxes. Mason offered his free arm with a twinkle in his eye, one he usually reserved for his wife and his grandkids. The rest of the time he tended to keep a stern, no-nonsense look on his face.

“Take care, Grandpa,” Clem hugged him.

“You too, girl.” Mason patted her back. “You too.”

“I think that’s the last of it.” Uncle Bud called from outside. He walked into the bare living room, dusting his hands off. Lee followed shortly after, clapping a hand on his shoulder.

“Job well done,” Lee praised his younger brother. “Thanks, Bud.”

“You owe me, man!”

“I’ll buy you a beer or two when you come down to visit,” Lee promised. He reached over and patted Clem’s shoulder. “Time to go, sweet pea. We’ve got a long drive ahead of us.”

“Drive safe,” Abigail insisted, throwing her arms around Lee. “Call us when you get there.”

“I will, Mom,” Lee assured her.

Clem’s brow furrowed. “I hoped…”

“I know.” Lee’s eyes were sympathetic. “But we have to go now if we want to be there by sundown.”

They got into Lee’s car, the hired moving van right behind them.

As Clem waved out the window to her family, a part of her hoped that Gabe would appear to wave her off. But no such luck. She leant her head against the passenger window and watched her old life fade away as they drove off.

“Dad,” AJ called from the back seat, “How long until we’re there?”

Lee smiled grimly. “We’re looking at about seven hours, AJ. You should get some sleep.”

“Seven hours?” AJ’s eyes widened. “That’s a lot.”

“Yup,” Clem agreed. “It’s gonna be hell.”

* * *

They were an hour out of Georgia when Clem’s phone buzzed with a message. AJ had finally nodded off half an hour ago, and she and Lee had been sat in comfortable silence ever since then.

> _**Gabe:** sry that i didn’t come 2 say goodbye_
> 
> _**Clem:** It’s fine_
> 
> _**Gabe:** im babysitting mari_
> 
> _**Gabe:** dad has date night w kate or smth_
> 
> _**Gabe:** i asked him to let me see u but u know what hes like :/_
> 
> _**Clem:** honestly, don’t worry about it._
> 
> _**Clem:** say hi to javi and mari for me_
> 
> _**Gabe:** mari is really upset that ur going_
> 
> _**Clem:** I wish I didn’t have to go. I’ll miss you :(_

Clem sighed and watched the countryside go by when Gabe didn’t respond.

“How are you holding up, sweet pea?” Lee asked softly, careful not to wake AJ.

“I’m…” Clem shrugged and tugged the brim of her hat down, hiding her eyes. “I’m fine.”

“I’m sorry that we have to go.” Lee shook his head. “If I could, I’d make sure we stayed in Macon, but…”

“I know, Lee.” Clem straightened up and caught his eye in the rear-view mirror. “I get it.”

"You're a good kid, Clem. I hope they see that at your new school." Lee smiled faintly. “It’s a big step. Junior year at a new school.”

“Mmm.” Clem wasn’t really looking forward to it, in all honesty. She had never been the best at making friends. It was by sheer luck that Lee’s old friend Kenny had a son her age. And Duck balanced her out well, with his intense cheeriness brightening up her mood, back in those days when everything was dark and hopeless. And when they met Sarah and Gabe in middle school, they all seemed to click. She had other friends, of course, like Becca and Ava, but Sarah, Duck, and Gabe were her people. She glanced at her lock screen – a photo of the four together, at their final middle school dance. They all had their arms wrapped around each other, and Gabe was resting his head against hers like it was natural. Like there was something there – some semblance of non-platonic affection. But that was just wishful thinking, right?

As if on cue, her phone buzzed again.

> _**Gabe:** I’ll miss u too_

* * *

“Are we there yet?” AJ piped up from the backseat. The sky had started to darken by this point, and the kid was wide awake.

“Nope.” Clem said, popping the ‘p’. “We’ve still got another three hours to go.”

“Oh.” AJ slouched in his seat and frowned, clutching his stomach. “I’m hungry.”

“I know, goofball.” Clem sighed. “We all are.”

“And I need to pee.”

“We’ll pull over at the next gas station,” Lee assured him, “We can grab a quick bite to eat. Sound good?”

“Sounds good,” AJ agreed.

When they reached the next gas station, not even five minutes later, Clem hopped out of the car, eager to stretch her legs. After four hours cooped up in the car, she was aching all over. AJ ran past her, and she held out a hand.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa.” She cautioned. “Don’t rush ahead, AJ.”

The kid sighed and waited for her to catch up, taking her offered hand. Lee smiled at her proudly. She hadn’t exactly been sold on the idea of being a big sister at first, too used to the quiet dynamic that she shared with her adoptive father, but when she first held AJ in her arms – a baby orphaned at only a week old, they’d been told by the social worker – she fell in love immediately. They were inseparable.

Clem found a table at the attached diner while Lee took AJ to the bathroom. She leaned against the firm faux leather seats, bored, and pulled out her phone, opening Facebook. She smiled as she scrolled past a photo Gabe had just posted of himself and Marianna – the caption was a complaint that she’d roped him into watching non-stop Disney. The younger girl was grinning toothily at the camera, her blue Frozen pyjamas proudly displayed, and Gabe had an expression of false annoyance on his face.

Clem bit her lip, grinning. ‘You think you got it bad?’ Her fingers tapped into the comment box, ‘I’ve been dealing with Disco Broccoli on repeat for months.’

“What are you grinning at?” Lee’s voice hit her ears, and she put her phone down, turning pink.

“Nothing.” She insisted. Lee and AJ took their seats across from her.

Lee’s expression turned sly and his voice took on a teasing edge. “Were you messaging Gabriel?”

“Nope,” Clem shook her head. “He just posted a picture of him and Marianna on Facebook, that’s all.” She turned her phone to show Lee, and his expression softened.

“She’s a sweet kid.”

Clem rested her chin on her hand. “Mmm.”

“We’ll head back for a visit at one point,” Lee vowed, “We just need to get settled in first.”

“I miss them already.” Clem blurted. “Is that bad?”

“Clem, they’ve been your friends for years.” Lee shook his head. “Of course you miss them. But you’ll make new friends.”

“I hope so.”

But she sounded unconvinced.

They hit the road again once they were fed and watered. At this point, they really were racing the sun. AJ fell asleep pretty much as soon as he hit the car seats, a full stomach sending him sleepy again. Clem watched him in the rearview mirror fondly.

“You should get some shut-eye too, sweet pea,” Lee told her gently. “We got a long day tomorrow.”

“I’m not tired,” she insisted, but betrayed herself with a yawn.

“Clem,” Lee raised his eyebrows, briefly glancing at her out the corner of his eyes.

She giggled. “Fine, fine.”

She reached under the seat to find an old blanket that Lee kept in the car for long journeys, and let herself relax back into the seat.

“Goodnight, Lee.”

“Sleep tight, sweet pea.”


	2. home sweet home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Everetts arrive at their new home.

“Clem,” Lee shook her shoulder, and she awoke with a jolt. “We’re there. We’re…home.”

Clem looked out the window, wrinkling her nose. “It’s dark. I can’t even see the house.”

“I know,” Lee sighed. “I was hoping we’d make it here before it got too dark, but…”

Clem opened the passenger side door and swung her legs out, stretching. The late August night was humid, making Clem want to crawl back inside the car and put the air conditioning on. She turned to look at the moving van, which had arrived before them, wondering how on earth they were going to deal with the boxes in this darkness. Lee hadn’t even said who was driving it – had he hired a driver? Surely with all of the costs of moving that wasn’t a wise choice…

Her question was answered when the door of the van swung open and a familiar figure got out. “Hey, Clem, hon.”

“Kenny?” A smile spread across her face. “You’re helping us move in?”

“Couldn’t let you do it all alone, could I?” The bearded man crossed his arms, grinning at her. “I won’t get back home tonight, but that’s fine. I’ll leave in the morning once all of your shit is inside.”

Lee joined them, glancing back at AJ in the car, still asleep. “Thanks, man, I really appreciate it.”

“Don’t sweat it, Lee.” Kenny shook his head. “It’s the least I could do.”

“Right,” Lee turned to Clem and dug in his pockets for the house keys. “Grab the flashlight from the glovebox and let us in, okay? Ken and I will deal with the mattresses.”

“We’re sleeping on mattresses tonight?” Clem raised her eyebrows.

“In the living room. We won’t have enough time or energy to put together the bedframes. We’ll do that in the morning.” Lee explained, and in the dim light from the car she could see the exhaustion on his face. He pulled out his phone. “I’ve gotta let Grammy know we’ve arrived – are you okay to share with AJ tonight on my mattress so Ken can use yours?”

“That’s fine,” Clem told him, grabbing the flashlight from the car, and shining it towards their new home. “Give Grammy my love.”

It wasn’t a big house, though compared to their old apartment, she supposed anything was big. It was four bedrooms, from what Lee had told her, but they apparently weren’t very generous sizes. But that was fine – she was used to that sort of thing. Lee was excited to convert one of the bedrooms into his new office, too used to working in the living room or sitting on his bed with his laptop precariously balanced in his lap. Clem supposed it looked like a nice enough house – the white-washed siding was hardly even scratched, and from what she could see it had a good-sized garden, though it was extremely overgrown. The area seemed nice, too – a quiet little suburb not unlike the one she spent the first half of her life living in. She fumbled with the keys in the chipped front door, coughing as she opened it and the musty air hit her. This house had been vacant for quite a while.

“Light switch,” She mumbled to herself, shining the light down the corridor. She wrinkled her nose at the peeling wallpaper – a putrid grey-green colour that she couldn’t wait to cover. She found the light switch, blinking as the foyer was flooded with bright light.

Kenny hauled a double mattress into the hallway, looking around with distaste. “Well, it’s, uh…homely.”

Clem frowned. “That’s one way to put it.”

“I know it’s not much yet,” Lee entered the room, carrying a sleeping AJ and shaking his head, “But we’ll make it home. Living room is in there,” He pointed out an archway and flicked on the light.

“You got it, boss.” Kenny carried the mattress into the room, and Lee gently placed AJ on top, covering him with the old blanket. The two men left again to grab the two single mattresses.

Clem sighed and lay down next to AJ, taking her hat off and placing it on the ground beside her. AJ snuffled in his sleep, curling towards her, and she wrapped his arms around him, breathing in his scent. Talcum powder and general six-year-old smell. Clem touched her cheek, surprised to find more tears streaming down her face, which she scrubbed away frantically. An ache flared through her chest and her breathing faltered. She missed Macon already. She couldn’t see how this new place would ever seem like home. But then…hadn’t she thought the same when she came to live with Lee?

 _Just two years,_ Clem told herself. _Two years and then you can go to college._

She closed her eyes as Lee and Kenny brought the extra two mattresses in, letting her breathing slow. She couldn’t let them see her crying.

“Are they asleep?” Kenny asked quietly. Clem sensed someone standing over her. A rough hand brushed her hair away from her face.

“Yeah.” Lee whispered. She heard a rustle as the men must have sat down. “Have I made a mistake, Ken?”

“Lee, man, don’t beat yourself up.” Kenny hissed. “They were furloughing tons of professors…”

“I don’t mean with UGA.” Lee interjected. “I mean…should I have tried harder to find another job in Georgia?”

“There were no other jobs.” Kenny insisted.

“There were. I could have got a manual job,” Lee argued softly. “Worked in a factory or on a build-site, or something. Anything to prevent uprooting the kids whole lives…”

“No, you couldn’t.” Clem heard Kenny sigh. “You’re too smart for that. It’d drive you insane, man.”

“It’d be worth it,” Lee grumbled, “To see Clementine really smile again. She’s tried to hide it, but I know how upset she’s been over this move.”

“She’s a good kid.”

“I just want to do right by her, Ken. She’s my baby girl.”

“You’ve been a great father to her,” Kenny asserted. “That little girl thinks the whole world of you.”

“I’ve tried.” Lee sighed. “I’ve tried my hardest.”

“That’s all anyone can do, man. Get some rest,” Kenny instructed. “We should get up bright and early to bring in all of those boxes.”

“You’re right.”

Despite all of the sleep she’d gotten in the car, Clem found she was exhausted too.

So she drifted off.

* * *

She woke up by a clatter and a curse.

 _“Fuck!”_ Lee swore as he dropped one of the boxes – one that, judging by the messy scrawling on the front, contained AJ’s toys.

“Lee?” She asked groggily, pushing herself up on her elbows. The sunlight was blinding through the windows – she made a mental note to put up the window shades as soon as possible.

“Shit – _shoot,_ ” He amended. “Sorry, sweet pea. Did I wake you?”

“Yeah, but it’s okay.” She sat up, yawning, and grabbed her hat, placing it on its rightful spot on her head. “Did I sleep in?”

“Well…a little. But you looked so peaceful that I couldn’t wake you.”

“Where are AJ and Kenny?”

“Oh, Kenny found an old tire and some rope outside. He’s putting up a swing to keep AJ occupied while we sort out the boxes.”

“Ah.” Clem got to her feet and wandered over to the sliding French door leading out to the garden. Lee was right, Kenny was in the process of tying the tire to a branch on a gnarled old oak tree out in the back yard. She smiled. Years ago, she would have begged for a tree-house in that tree. AJ was racing around the garden excitedly, keen to explore.

“So…what do you think?” Lee asked, a tone of caution in his voice. “About the house?”

Clem’s face dropped. However, she turned to him, masking it with a bright smile. “I think it’ll be great,” She fibbed, “Once we’ve got everything in its place.”

“And the green walls covered?” Lee teased.

“And the green walls covered.” Clem agreed. Lee looked relieved.

“I’m glad that you’re okay with it. Do you want to head up and see your room?” Lee patted her shoulder. “It’s the second door. It’s a bit bigger than your old room, so…”

“Yeah, I’ll head up.” Clem nodded. “Do you need any help with the boxes first?”

“That’d be great.” Lee smiled at her. “Leave the heavy ones to me and Kenny, though.”

Clem rolled her eyes. “Okay…”

She wandered outside, pursing her lips at her crumpled clothing but unable to do anything about it when her clothes were all packed in a box. It was warm outside, though not nearly as stiflingly hot as it could get in Georgia. She’d be grateful for that when she started sweating, carrying all of the boxes in. She picked up a box labelled _‘Clems Baseball Trofys’_ in AJ’s messy handwriting – the little kid had been so eager to help, that Lee and Clem hadn’t had the heart to say no. As a result of that, many of the boxes had spelling errors and scribbles on them. But – oh well, as long as it was legible.

The box was slightly heavy, but that was no matter. She placed it down in the hallway with a grunt. “Lee, where are we keeping trophies and pictures and stuff?”

“Uh, living room,” Lee answered absent-mindedly. “We don’t have the cabinet up yet, though. Leave it in the hallway.”

“You got it.”

When she reached in the van to bring out the next box, she jumped as she heard an unfamiliar voice behind her.

“Need a hand?”

 _“Fuck!”_ She whipped around, pressing a hand to her chest, and narrowed her eyes at the culprit. A boy and a girl who looked to be her age stood behind her, peering at her curiously. The boy had an unkempt blond mullet and was wearing a letterman jacket, arms folded. He was the one who had spoken to her. The girl had pretty auburn hair and a face full of freckles. Her brow was knotted anxiously and she had a nervous look in her eyes. Clem blinked. _Is she as bad with new people as I am?_

“Whoa, sorry,” The boy held his hands up, awkwardly. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“It’s…fine.” Clem crossed her arms, waiting for an explanation.

“Oh, uh, I’m Marlon and this is my girlfriend Brody,” The guy began. “I’m your new next door neighbour. We saw the moving van and thought we’d help you out.”

“Um…” Clem glanced at the open front door. “I don’t know…let me go and ask my dad.”

“Sweet,” Marlon examined the moving van with interest.

Clem walked inside, poking her head into the living room. “Lee?”

“Yeah?” Lee was studying one of the boxes – the one that contained their TV stand.

“Some neighbourhood kids want to know if they can give us a hand.” Clem said cautiously. “They look to be around my age.”

“Uh, sure. Kids your age, huh?” Lee looked up at her, a twinkle in his eye. “Why don’t you grab the stuff for upstairs? Sort out your room?”

“Sounds good.” Clem joined the pair outside, who were waiting patiently. “My dad says it’s fine. We’re grabbing the stuff for upstairs – um, the boxes should be labelled.”

“Cool,” Marlon reached into the back of the van and pulled out a flat box labelled _‘Upstairs – Clem’s bed’_. “Didn’t catch your name. Is this yours? Uh, Clem?”

“Oh, yeah. I’m Clementine.”

“Pretty name.” Brody remarked, the first words she had said to Clem. “Where did you move from?”

“Macon. Um, Georgia.” Clem clarified, grabbing the box of her photographs. Brody grabbed one of the boxes of Clem’s clothes.

“You, uh, you’ll be starting at Ericsons High next week?” Her face coloured. “I-I just mean…you look around our age, so…”

“Yep, I’ll be a junior.”

“Hey, so will we!” Marlon grinned at her. “Do you know anyone round here yet?”

“No, not yet. We just arrived last night.”

“Cool. You should hang with us, then.” He offered. “We can show you the ropes at Ericsons.”

Clem blinked at him. “Uh…”

“Marlon!” Brody swatted his arm, scowling playfully. “Don’t you think you’re coming on a little strong there? Clem might not want to hang with us.”

“It’s fine,” Clem interjected. “I just…wasn’t expecting to…”

“Make friends?” Marlon raised his eyebrows. “Are you shy or something?”

Brody made an annoyed noise in the back of her throat. “You are so _nosy.”_

They reached the bottom of the stairs, and Clem turned to Marlon, eyeing the box he was carrying and feeling bad that she’d picked a smaller one. “Uh, let me get up first, then I’ll give you a hand with that.”

“Nah, I got it.” He assured her. “It’s not that heavy.”

“Second door from the top of the staircase,” She told him. “That’s my room.”

“You know, this house has been empty for years.” Marlon informed the girls. “I bet it’s haunted.”

“You think?” Clem bit back a smile. “Well, if I get murdered by a ghost, I’ll make sure I come back to haunt you.”

When they reached her room, Clem pursed her lips as she looked around. It was certainly bigger than her old room. It was an ‘L’ shape – Clem supposed she could probably fit a desk or a wardrobe in the little nook at the side. The walls were an awful faded pink wallpaper covered in flowers – she pulled a face. She’d have loved it when she was eight, but at sixteen…not so much.

“So,” Marlon placed the flat box on the floor and turned to her. “What made you move here?”

 _“Marlon,”_ Brody warned, and turned to Clem apologetically. “He doesn’t have a filter. Sorry about that.”

Clem shrugged. “It…doesn’t bother me too much. But there’s not much to the story. My dad lost his job in Georgia and got one here.”

She plopped the box of photographs on the floor, sneaking a peek to make sure none of them were broken. She heaved a sigh of relief to see they weren’t.

“Um, do you want us to grab some more boxes?” Brody offered. Clem sighed appreciatively.

“That would be great, thanks. All the furniture is flat-packed, luckily, so it shouldn’t need too much effort.”

The three walked downstairs, where Lee was studying the baseboard on the walls, wrinkling his nose at the chipped paint.

“Hey, sweet-pea,” He said as he heard Clem’s footsteps, preoccupied. “Have you made a start on your room?”

“Yep,” Clem confirmed. “Um, this is Marlon and Brody, Lee. They’ve offered to help us out.”

“Huh?” Lee looked up, startled. “Oh. Hi there.” He dusted his hands off on his jeans. “Sorry, I’m pretty distracted. I’m Lee Everett, Clementine’s father. Kids from the neighbourhood, is it?”

“Yes, sir.” Marlon affirmed. “Well, I am. I’m your next-door neighbour.”

“Well, we appreciate the help.” Lee said gratefully. “It’s exhausting stuff. Do you go to Ericsons?”

“Yeah. We’re in the same grade as Clem,” Marlon supplied. Clem noticed how he tended to take care of the talking while Brody was content to listen in.

“That’s good, that’s good.” Lee nodded. “I’m glad she’ll have someone she knows when she starts up.”

“Yeah, she’s agreed to hang out with our group.” Marlon claimed confidently, throwing an arm over Clem’s shoulder. Clem rolled her eyes. She hadn’t agreed, necessarily, but Marlon struck her as the type of guy who had selective hearing when it came to this type of thing. Well…would it be so bad? The last time she met someone so eager to be her friend, it was Duck. And that turned out fine. “We’ll take good care of her, Mr. Everett.”

“Make sure you do,” Lee said carefully. “This move has been hard on her.”

 _“Lee.”_ Clem groaned. “We’re going to grab some more boxes for my room, okay?”

“Don’t strain yourself, sweet pea.”

As the morning became afternoon and the house began to fill up with boxes, Clementine got to know her new acquaintances.

Brody began to come out of her shell a little, leading the conversation a little more, which Marlon seemed particularly pleased about. Clem began to relax more and more, feeling more comfortable with talking to the pair. She learned quite a bit – Marlon and Brody had been dating since freshman year. Marlon was in a band with some of their friends. Brody had a keen interest in fishing _– one that she got a lot of shit for,_ she told Clem, elbowing Marlon deliberately. Marlon simply laughed.

Before they knew it, the boxes were all sorted.

“I think that’s the last of it,” Marlon stretched, after placing the box containing AJ’s toys on the floor in the little boy’s room. They had seen him outside on his new tire swing – Brody had cooed at how cute he was, which Clem had to agree with.

“I can’t thank you enough.” Clem shook her head gratefully. “You’ve turned what should have been a full day’s work into a morning’s work.”

“Hey, it’s no problem.” Marlon promised. “Come and seek us out at Ericsons on Monday, you hear? The guys will be glad to meet you.”

“I will,” Clem promised.

And she actually meant it.


	3. ericsons high

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clem starts her first day at her new school and deals with a tetchy teacher and a cute guy, all in one hour.

First days are always rough. Especially when you’re still dealing with chaos at home – most of the furniture was in place now, but the decorating hadn’t even been started. It was now five days since they moved.

“Are you sure you have everything you need?” Lee fretted, fingers tapping nervously on the steering wheel as he watched the flood of teenagers streaming in and out of the school. He almost seemed more anxious than Clem. “Textbooks, stationery – do you have your cell phone? You have your cell phone, right?”

“Lee,” Clem rolled her eyes, distracting herself from the awful feeling in her stomach – screaming at her to go back home and lie in bed forever. “I’ve got everything. I’ve done this all before, remember?”

“Right, right.” Lee smiled ruefully. “Sorry, I’m a worrywart, aren’t I? I just want to make sure you’re here okay.”

“I could have taken the bus. Don’t you have work anyway?”

Lee shook his head. “I start tomorrow. Which reminds me...will you be able to pick up AJ from preschool? I probably won’t be home until around eight. I'll leave some pizza in the fridge for you to heat up.”

“Uh, yeah, I can do that.” Clem caught sight of a familiar blond mullet in the crowd of students. “Hey – I think I see Marlon. I’ll be okay from here.”

“You sure?” Lee raised his eyebrows. “I can escort you inside if-”

“No!” Clem interjected, opening the car door. “No, no thanks.”

“Okay, okay, I get it. Embarrassing dad, teenage daughter, mortification of the century. I will cease.” Lee laughed. “I love you, sweet pea.”

Clem shook her head fondly. “Love you too, Dad.”

* * *

Her old high school in Georgia didn’t seem nearly as big as Ericsons.

It was dumb – Ericsons was actually smaller than Howes High, she knew that for a fact. But…she _knew_ people at Howes. She wasn’t exactly popular – far from it, that title went to Gabe – but even if she didn’t have many friends, she _knew_ plenty of people. People she didn’t even talk to, like sweet, shy Fivel in her Math class, or Jaime, whose elder sister Jane was one of Lee’s old students.

But here…she was a nobody.

On that note, she realised with a tinge of horror that she’d lost sight of Marlon. Great. One of the only people she knew, and he was nowhere in sight.

Clem stood frozen, unsure of what to do. She didn’t have a schedule – no clue where her first class was or what it was. Hell, she didn’t even know where the school secretary was.

The bell rang and the corridors began to empty. Clem’s heart dropped. She was truly alone now, with no clue what to do or where to go. She glanced back at the front door, debating making a run for it. But she couldn’t let Lee down. She reached up and touched her hat, a nervous tic she’d picked up over the years.

“Clem?”

She turned around. “Brody, thank god!”

The auburn-haired girl was standing there awkwardly. “Hey, uh, I was looking for you. I kinda realised that you wouldn’t know your way around, so…” She gave Clem shy jazz hands. “Here I am!”

“I thought I saw Marlon, but…” Clem trailed off.

“Oh, yeah. He’ll have disappeared with his guy friends. Probably skipping class to smoke weed or something.”

Clem blinked. “Already? I mean…it’s the first day.”

Brody snorted and linked her arm with Clem’s. “You think he cares? He’s gonna burn himself out before he hits eighteen, you watch.”

“Doesn’t that bother you? I mean, you’re his girlfriend.”

“Yeah, but I’m not his owner. You try telling him to do anything, anyway.” Brody shrugged. “Hey, look, do you have your schedule yet?”

“Uh, no.”

“Cool, I’ll take you to the school secretary. Then we can figure out what your first class is.”

“Don’t you have class right now? Won’t your teacher be pissed if you’re late?”

“I have a note,” She brandished it proudly, “Showing that I’m escorting a new student. Marlon convinced the secretary to write me one. It’s gonna be horrible entering the classroom when everyone is already sat down and staring at me, but…” She shuddered. “It’s fine.”

“Well, let’s make sure you’re not too late, okay?” Clem nudged Brody, acutely aware of the fact that the other girl had gone pale. There was something about this situation and the way Brody was acting…something that made her think of Sarah.

Well, she’d keep her theory to herself. It wasn’t her business.

“C’mon, then.” Brody tugged Clem down the hall and round the corner, to a windowed door with the words ‘SCHOOL SECRETARY’ emblazoned in neat black lettering.

“Uh, hello?” She knocked on the door quietly. “I’ve brought Clementine Everett for you. The new girl.”

“Come in,” A soft yet commanding voice called, and Brody pushed the door open, tugging Clem into the room. A pretty woman sat at the desk, wearing a smart white blouse with her brown hair cut neatly in a stylish bob. She smiled at Clem and indicated two leather chairs in front of her.

“Have a seat. Brody, do you mind waiting outside? I’ve just got to sort out some stuff with Clementine’s schedule.”

Brody gave a thumbs up and patted Clem on the shoulder, who perched uneasily on the edge of a seat. The door shut.

“So, Clementine,” The woman, who must have been the secretary, rifled through some papers on her desk. “You moved here from Georgia, right?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Clem fidgeted.

“Hey, don’t worry about formalities – technically you should call me Miss Vigil, but most students just call me Carley.”

“Carley,” Clem repeated.

“So,” Carley separated a sheet of paper from the rest of the files she was shifting through. “The principal of your previous school sent us all of the relevant information as well as a character reference. It says here that you play baseball?”

“Yeah. My, um, best friend…his uncle is a pro player. He taught me.”

“Well, the Ericsons team is always looking for new players.” Carley nodded approvingly. “It says you’re pretty good at it. Do you want me to pass your name along to the coach?”

“Sure…”

“Ah…” Carley grimaced, as if her next statement was awkward to say. “We have an internal counsellor here in the school, should you need to…discuss anything.”

Clem bit her lip. So, they knew about her…past. “Thank you.” She said curtly.

“You’ll be pleased to know that your electives are compatible with our schedule,” Carley handed the girl a sheet of paper. “Your first class is biology with Mr. Lingard. Brody will know the way. If you ask her to show you round, I’m sure she will. And, um, I think that’s all.”

“Thank you, Carley.” Clem stood up.

“If you have any questions, feel free to ask.” Carley said gracefully, opening the door for Clem to leave, and winking at Brody. “Brody, take care of her for today, alright?”

“Of course.” Brody nodded, taking Clem’s arm again and pulling her down the hallway, down a flight of stairs. “You got Lingard? I’ll take you down to his room.”

“What’s Mr Lingard like?” Clem’s brow furrowed nervously. “Mean, nice, or, um, completely bipolar?”

Brody shrugged. “Eh, it depends what day you catch him on. And if he’s hungover or not. If he is, he’s a real asshole.”

“Seriously?” Clem cocked a brow.

“Well, that’s my theory.” Brody grinned. “Either hungover or coming down from an insane high. Hey, isn’t Carley just the sweetest?”

“She’s nice,” Clem agreed warily.

“She, like, relates to us, but not in a ‘how do you do, fellow kids’ kind of way, you know what I mean?”

“Um, I think?”

“Oh,” Brody stopped short. “Uh, this is Lingard’s class. Are you okay for me to leave you here? I’ve got Mrs. Wilson, and she’s a total bitch to deal with. The note will only placate her so much, you know?”

“Go,” Clem assured her. “I’ll be fine.”

Brody sent her a sympathetic smile, and then she was gone. Clem took a deep breath and cracked the door open, wincing when she saw the class was already sat down.

“Uh, hello?” The man at the front of the class raised his eyebrows. The classroom was arranged in tables of two. There were no empty seats – at least, not ones next to anyone else. There was an empty table right at the back.

“Hi. Are you Mr Lingard?”

“That would be me. Are you…” He checked his attendance. “Clementine Everett?”

“Um, yeah.” She idled at the front of the classroom, letting the door shut behind her. “I think this is my class.”

“I do believe so. Now, Miss Everett, you’re new here. Where did you move from?”

“Georgia.” Clementine cleared her throat. “I…I just moved from Georgia. Macon.”

“And at your old school in Macon…” Lingard’s gaze rested at the top of her head. “Did they allow you to wear hats?”

Clementine touched her cap. “I…”

“Take it off, Miss Everett. Hats are against the rules here at Ericsons. As is _tardiness_ , but we’ll let that slide here.”

The class was silent. Then someone tittered. Clem’s face flushed beet red and she whipped her cap off of her head, stuffing it in her backpack. Her eyes stung, tears threatening to spill.

“Are you just going to stand there?” He raised his eyebrows. “There is an empty seat there.” He pointed to the empty table at the back of the classroom. “Please sit down.”

Clem practically ran to the seat, fists clenched at her sides. Her nails bit into the flesh of her palm, and her teeth tugged at her lower lip. Asshole, she thought bitterly, what an asshole.

“Now, as I was saying before we were so rudely interrupted,” Lingard continued. “You will keep the same lab partner for the whole school year. Those who came on time,” A pointed glance in Clementine’s direction, “Will have chosen their partners already. But…ah, looks like everyone is paired up. Is there anyone without a partner?”

Nobody answered. Clem’s hands trembled and she kept her eyes fixed on the table, willing herself not to cry.

“What a shame.” Lingard shook his head. “Miss Everett, it seems-”

The door swung open, cutting him off and making Clementine jump. “Did I miss anything?”

Her eyes snapped up. The breath whooshed out of her body in a silent sigh. She blinked. She blinked again, rapidly, as though she was staring at the sun. Too enchanted to look away, but too scared to keep looking, for fear you’d be blinded.

Because this boy was cute. Very, very cute. His dark brown hair was pulled into a messy dreadlocked hairstyle, bouncing lazily over his forehead. He donned a long, expensive-looking tan coat – that sort of vintage look that can only be pulled off if you’re either eighty years old or effortlessly cool. He was most definitely the latter. His deep brown eyes were filled with warmth and mirth. And he was looking straight at her.

“How kind of you to join us, Sulieman!” Lingard crossed his arms. “I was beginning to think we’d lost you, this year. Alas, it was only a dream.”

“Oh, I could never keep myself away from you, Paul!” The boy tore his eyes away from Clem and simpered at the teacher, batting his stupidly long eyelashes. The smattering of freckles across his nose only served to make him even cuter. “I couldn’t take it – not having your winning smile in my life. And the way you teach…it sends my heart a-flutter.”

Multiple giggles and snickers resonated – a sound so different from the snigger that had echoed around the room previously. Lingard’s mouth twitched. Clem wondered for a split-second if he was going to explode in anger. But an amused smile crossed his face. The world relaxed.

“Sit down, Sulieman,” The teacher ordered, shaking his head and chuckling. “You can partner up with Miss Everett here.”

“It would be my pleasure,” The boy strolled over to her with all of the swagger and confidence of someone who was loved by everyone.

Lingard shook his head, entertained, and began to speak. “So, this year, we will be starting with…”

His instructions faded into ambient noise, and Clem must not have been focused at all, because suddenly everyone got out their stationary. She followed suit, blushing. The class dissolved into quiet chatter.

“So, uh, hey.” The boy’s voice was softer now. Shyer. “I’m Louis.” He offered his hand – freckled, like his face.

_How can someone make talking sound so much like music?_

“Clementine,” Clem mumbled, shaking his hand feebly. It was soft, and his fingers were long and graceful. She dropped his hand like it was burning her. “I’m, um, new.”

“I figured.” Louis scratched the back of his neck bashfully. “I know a lot of people here, and…well, I would have recognised you.”

Clem made a noncommittal noise in the back of her throat.

“Lingard getting you down, huh?”

Clem blinked. “How could you tell?”

Louis shrugged, brown eyes seemingly staring into her soul. “You just…looked so sad. And I know what he’s like.”

“It’s okay,” Clem let an unconvincing smile drift to her lips. “I…can handle it.”

“No, it’s not okay.” Louis’s brow furrowed. “Look – this isn’t a bad school. The folks here are nice, I swear. Uh, for the most part.” 

She nodded. “The two I’ve met are really nice.”

“I’m glad.” Louis cleared his throat. “So, um, I guess you’d be sitting with them at lunch, right?”

Clem’s breath caught in her throat. “They offered,” She said weakly, mentally thanking Brody and Marlon in her head. Because if she sat with this boy at lunch, she might actually spontaneously combust. Or spill food all over herself, or find some other way to disgrace herself.

“Oh. Okay.” Louis’s shoulders drooped. “Well, my offer stands, too.”

He grinned at her, and Clem felt her heart swoop.

_Oh no. I am in trouble._


	4. hot chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clementine meets a familiar face at lunch and discovers that the world isn't so small.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> raise your hand if you love louis sulieman and his cheesy pickup lines *raises hand*

“That _asshole!”_ Brody gasped as she and Clem made their way to the cafeteria later that day. “Hats are not against the rules! I should know, one of my friends is on the student council!”

“Brody, it’s fine…” Clem said faintly. “I mean, he was singling me out anyway…”

“What a prick!” The auburn-haired girl rolled her eyes – Clem was shocked she’d ever thought Brody was meek and quiet. Clearly, she had a fiery streak, one that caused her to be rather…protective. “But, hey, if your new lab partner is as _‘heartbreakingly cute’_ as you say, things can only be looking up. And he took some of the heat off of you, right?”

“Right.” Clem said, unconvinced.

The din of the cafeteria was loud. Brody’s eyes scanned the room before she lit up, sticking her hand in the air and waving. “Come on, Clem!” She dragged the girl to a table on the far side of the room. Clem smiled as a familiar mullet came into view, the owner of said mullet grinning at the pair. He was sat with five other kids, all of them peering at the new girl with interest.

“Hey, Brody.” Marlon greeted, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend. “Glad to see she found you, Clem.”

“Aasim!” Brody pointed at a serious-looking boy, who flinched under her scrutiny. “As our resident nerd and goody-two-shoes, can you confirm that hats are allowed under the dress-code?”

Aasim blinked at her, confused, and narrowed his eyes. “Firstly, rude, secondly…yes? We’ve never had a rule against hats…”

“See?” Brody flung her hands in the air in annoyance. “Augh! Lingard is full of shit!”

“Calm down, hon,” A red-haired girl laughed. “What’s got you all in a tizzy?”

“Wait-” Aasim held a hand up. “Introductions, first.”

He turned to Clem.

“I…I’m Clementine.” She twiddled her thumbs. “I’m new here.”

“Clem’s just moved in next door to me.” Marlon stood up and flung an arm around her shoulder – for the second time, she noted, though not with any annoyance. It was kind of nice to be included. “Me and Brody helped her unpack.”

“Nice to meet you, sug,” The red-haired girl leaned forward. “I’m Ruby.”

“I’m Aasim, but…” The boy glared at Brody. “You’ve probably already gathered that.”

“Mitch,” A bored-looking boy raised his hand in a half-hearted raise.

“Violet,” said an equally bored-looking girl, flicking her shaggy blonde hair flippantly.

“And I’m Omar,” Greeted the last guy, nodding in a friendly manner.

“It’s nice to meet you all.” Clem cleared her throat self-consciously.

“Sit,” Brody patted her shoulder, “sit.”

Clem obliged, so she, Brody, Aasim and Marlon were sat on one side of the table and Mitch, Omar, Ruby and Violet were on the other side.

“So, what’s this about hats?” Omar rested his chin on his hand, intrigued.

“Oh,” Brody threw herself into storytelling, “So Clem had Lingard first period, and he totally humiliated her in front of the class! She-”

“Brody Burress,” A familiar voice, coming from somewhere behind them, cut her off, and Clem stiffened. “Are you shit-talking my one true love Paul Lingard?”

Violet rolled her eyes. “You’re the only person who likes that shit-stain of a man, Louis.”

“Lou!” Marlon lit up and leapt to his feet, punching the taller boy on the shoulder. “I missed you, man.”

Louis snorted, giving Marlon a noogie. “You’re acting like you didn’t spend all morning with me.”

“Dude, watch the hair!” Marlon complained, reaching up and combing his mullet with his fingers.

“I don’t want to watch the hair.” Louis’s nose wrinkled, his freckles dancing on his face. “Shit’s gross. When was the last time you washed it?”

“Fuck off, man!”

Louis laughed heartily. And then his eyes caught Clem’s. He stopped abruptly, blinking at her, wide-eyed. A pink hue spread across his cheeks. “Oh, hey!”

Clem smiled faintly. “Hi.”

“Wait…” Louis squinted at Brody. “Was she about to spill what Lingard did to upset you?”

“You’ve already met Louis?” Brody crossed her arms.

“Clem and I are new desk buddies in science,” Louis said proudly.

“Uh, in biology.” Clem clarified.

“Wait, really?” Louis’s eyes widened comically, the picture of innocence. “Darn. Could have sworn we had chemistry.”

Clem blushed. Violet groaned. Aasim scoffed.

“He’s your lab partner?” Brody smirked at Clem, who glared at her in response, willing her to shut up. “Well, I’ll be.”

“You know, when you said you’d already met some people here, I didn’t expect for it to be these assholes.” Louis swept his arm over the table. Violet stuck her middle finger up at him, and he stuck his tongue out childishly in response. “I thought you’d have more refined taste.”

“What, like you?” She responded before she could stop herself, and bit her lip when she did. Luckily, it was like water off of a duck’s back as Louis laughed.

“Touché,” Louis shrugged, and sat on the bench next to her. “Hey, what’s your poison?”

“Huh?”

“I’m grabbing my lunch. But…I’ll treat you to a drink from the oh-so-sophisticated cafeteria,” Louis pointed to the queue. “You know, because I feel bad about how Lingard treated you. Plus you have to deal with me all year, so…”

“You don’t have to-”

“I want to.” Louis said sincerely. “Seriously. What’s your favourite?”

Clem deliberated. “Um, just a hot chocolate? I’m boring, I know…”

“Boring?” Louis shook his head, his dreadlocks bouncing, and wagged a finger at her. “No, no, no. It’s called being classic, Clem.”

“I’ve had to deal with you since second grade,” Marlon complained, “Where’s my free drink?”

Louis rolled his eyes and stood up, stretching. “You’ve had your share over the years, Marl.”

He weaved his way through the cafeteria, joining the queue.

“Clem,” Brody whipped her head round to look at her new friend, grinning. “Heartb-“

“No.” Clem said sharply. “Don’t.”

“So, where are you from, Clem?” Omar asked conversationally.

“Oh, um, Georgia. Macon.”

“Me too!” Ruby clapped. “But, ah, I’m not from the cities, I mean. Farm girl, me.”

“Oh, my dad’s friend owns a farm. Herschel Greene, you know him?”

“Can’t say I do, sorry.” Ruby shook her head. “Maybe my mama or my sister would, but, well, I’ve been living here since the fifth grade, so I don’t know. Rural Georgia is a big place, though.”

“How are you liking the temperature here?” Aasim asked. “It’s a lot hotter in Georgia, right?”

“So much hotter.” Clem nodded. “Summers are hell, especially when you live in a tiny apartment with broken air conditioning.”

“How’s your little brother taking it?” Marlon asked. “He seemed like a sweet kid from what we saw of him before.”

“Oh, he loves it. Having a bigger bedroom, having a back yard, not living above a store…” Clem smiled fondly. “Our dad has promised to build him a treehouse.”

“You’ve got a little brother?” Mitch broke into the conversation. “How old is he?”

“Six.” Clem pursed her lips. “He’s growing up so fast…”

“My little brother is eight,” Mitch crossed his arms. “If, uh, your brother is looking for friends, let me know. Willy doesn’t really…get on much with other kids at school, so…”

“Neither does AJ.” Clem confessed. “Maybe they’ll balance each other out.”

“Yeah, maybe.” Mitch leaned back, a much friendlier expression on his face.

“Does Willy still hang around with Tenn?” Violet addressed Mitch, a sulky look in her eyes.

Mitch shrugged. “I don’t know, Vi. I think so.”

Violet glared off into the distance. Ruby sighed.

“Don’t look at her, Vi.”

“Easier said than done.” Violet rolled her eyes darkly. “She’s like a fucking beacon.”

The confusion must have shown on Clem’s face, because Brody leaned in to whisper an explanation into her ear.

“Violet’s girlfriend dumped her recently. She’s usually nicer than this, she’s just…bitter about the breakup.”

“I can hear you, Brody.” Violet rolled her eyes.

“As your best friend, I am _legally obligated_ to make excuses for your rudeness.” Brody pointed at Violet. “So there.”

“Speaking of romance,” Ruby cut in before Violet could retort. “Did you leave any boyfriends back in Georgia?”

“Hey, were you getting into all of the juicy gossip without me?” A hot chocolate suddenly appeared in front of Clem – she glanced at Louis, who was looking very proud of his generosity. He’d gotten her the full works, marshmallows and whipped cream too. She took a sip, sighing appreciatively. A warm feeling settled in her stomach – she wasn’t entirely sure it was just the hot chocolate’s doing.

“Spill.” Brody nudged Clem. “Any cute boys?”

Clem bit her lip. “There is…one. Gabe.”

“Sounds like a jock.” Violet wrinkled her nose. “Don’t tell me you’re one of those girls who swoons over the soccer team.”

“Hey, I’m on the soccer team!” Louis said, disgruntled. “So’s Marlon!”

“That’s my point, dumbass.”

Clem laughed. “No, Gabe isn’t a jock. He’s pretty popular, but I’m more of a jock than he is. He’s my best friend. Um, one of my best friends.”

“Ooh, a best friend romance?” Ruby’s eyes sparkled. “Sounds scandalous.”

“Not really.” Clem shrugged. “It was just…I never really knew if he liked me or not. One moment he’d be, I don’t know, cuddling me while we were watching a movie, and the next, he’d be talking about this hot cheerleader he met. But I was so obvious, he must have known I liked him.”

“I hate guys like that.” Brody shook her head. “You never know where you stand with them.”

“Say what you want about me, babe,” Marlon squeezed Brody’s waist and kissed her cheek. “But at least I’m straightforward with you.”

Violet made a retching noise at the PDA.

“I have an idea!” Louis reached into a pocket on his jacket, pulling out a rectangular packet.

“Louis, no.” Aasim groaned. “No card games.”

“Okay, no card games for you.” Louis grinned at him. “Anyone else up to play?”

“Sure,” Violet shrugged.

“What is it today, Lou?” Marlon rubbed his hands together.

“The oldest game in the book…War.”

“Count me out.” Ruby grimaced.

“Me too.” Omar agreed.

“No thanks.” Mitch scoffed. Brody made a noise of disapproval in her throat.

“You bunch of lame-asses.” Louis complained, turning to Clem. His eyes were imploring. Clem was pretty sure he could have faked a tear if he wanted to. “Clem, you’re our only hope.”

“Uh, okay.”

“Great!” Louis brightened up. “Draw a card. Highest card gets to ask Clem a question.”

“And if I draw the highest card?”

“You get to ask any one of us a question.” He turned his winning smile on her.

“You know, we were already asking her questions.” Ruby rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, but I’m making it more fun!” Louis said confidently. He divvied out the cards into four equal stacks, handing one each to Violet, Marlon, and Clem.

They each flipped a card, craning their necks to see who had won.

“Way to go me,” Marlon tapped his card, the King of Hearts, with a smile. “So, you and your brother…don’t really look like your dad.”

Brody scoffed. “Marlon! Jesus!”

Clem closed her eyes with a small sigh and a shake of her head. “Yeah, I was kinda expecting you to bring that up. We’re both adopted.”

Marlon tilted his head. “And?”

“Hey, that’s as far as I’m going for now. It’s, you know. Personal.”

“Dude,” Louis frowned at him. “Where’s your filter?”

They flipped their next card.

“Hey, I win!” Clem pointed at her Joker.

“Hey, you do!” Louis grinned at her. “So what do you want to know?”

Clem scrunched up her face in thought. “Ever met anyone famous?”

“Nope.” Violet brushed her hair out of her face.

The boys shook their heads.

“I know a baseball player.” Clem offered. “Like, a pro.”

“Sweet! I love baseball!” Louis beamed. “I can’t play it for shit, but…”

“I play.” Clem said. “Carley said she’ll pass my name onto the coach here.”

“Nice. We’ll come and see your games if you do.” Louis promised. “So, which baseballer do you know?”

“Javier Garcia.” Clem clarified. Louis’s eyes just about bugged out of his head. “He kinda taught me how to play.”

“No. Way.”

“Next card.” Marlon rolled his eyes.

“You’re telling me more about that later.” Louis pointed at Clem, who simply smiled.

They flipped their cards.

“Booyah!” Louis crowed, brandishing his card.

Violet sighed. “Oh, here we go.”

“So, Clem…” Louis scrutinized her. “Huh, we’ve already covered the boyfriend question so…who is your favourite person you’ve met so far? Like, here at Ericsons.”

“Uh…” Clem furrowed her brow. “How am I supposed to answer that?”

“Pick a name, any name.” Louis prodded.

Clem pursed her lips. “I guess…Brody?” It came out as a query. The girl in question widened her eyes before smiling shyly.

“Cop out,” Marlon accused. “She’s been your tour guide, you’ve spent the most time with her.”

“Or I’m just loveable, Marlon, fuck off.” Brody argued.

“Well, I can’t argue with that.” Marlon complied. “She might dump me if I do.”

“Okay, one more round. The bell is about to go off.” Louis glanced at his watch.

Once more, the cards flipped. This time, Violet was the winner.

“Victory Violet.” She leaned back satisfied.

“Okay, hit me with it.” Clem rested her chin on her hand, amused and pleased that Violet was beginning to open up to her.

Violet thought for a second. “Here’s something I always like to ask when I’m in groups. Out of the four of us, who do you think is gonna die first?”

“That is fucked up.” Louis didn’t sound shocked, though. Was this what Violet was always like?

She giggled. “Oh, I know.”

Clem didn’t even hesitate. “Louis, definitely.” She said, smiling wryly.

“Definitely.” Violet smirked.

“Definitely.” Marlon echoed, casting a glance to his best friend.

“Definitely.” Louis agreed. Everyone stared at him, and he looked around defensively. “What? I’d have said the same.”

Clem shook her head in disbelief, and right on cue, the bell rang to announce the next classes. The cafeteria began to empty.

“So, um, Clem, what do you have next?” Ruby inquired.

“Uh…” She inspected her schedule. “Phys Ed with Ms Wilson.”

“Hey, me too!” The redhead brightened up. “I’ll walk there with you.”

Brody groaned. “Good luck. Dorian Wilson is not one to be reckoned with. If you speak out of turn, she looks at you like she wants to cut your tongue out.”

“I’ll be careful.” Clem promised, and began to leave with Ruby, raising her hand in a shy wave. “I…guess I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“See ya, Clem.” Brody surprised her by hugging her.

“See you later,” Marlon nodded to her.

Louis silently waved at her, a small smile playing on his lips as he met her eyes.

“See you.”

* * *

_Knock, knock._

Clem sat up straight and pulled her earbud out. “Yeah?”

“Can I come in, sweet pea?”

“Uh, yep.”

Lee opened the door to her bedroom and sat on the edge of her bed. “I didn’t get a chance to ask earlier, because AJ was monopolising the conversation. How was your first day?”

“It was…good.” Clem coughed. “For the most part. I think…I think I made some friends.”

“Good!” Lee looked surprised. “That’s really good. Marlon and Brody?”

“Yeah, they introduced me to their group. They’re all really nice.”

“Well, you’ll have to introduce me one day.”

Clem smiled. “I will.”

Lee glanced at her. “We’re…okay, right?”

“Huh?”

“I mean…you’re not mad at me for moving us?”

Clem shook her head. “No, of course not.”

“Okay.” He stood up, hesitating, before leaning over and kissing her forehead. “I love you, sweet pea.”

“You’ve already told me today,” Clem teased. “Is it a special occasion? Have I forgotten my birthday?”

Lee turned to her, a loving expression crossing his face. “No. I just want you to always know that.”

She watched him go with a smile, turning back to her laptop, only to be distracted when her phone buzzed twelve times in quick succession. She glanced at her notifications, startled.

> **_Facebook:_ ** _Louis Sulieman has sent you a friend request.  
>  **Facebook:** Brody Burress has sent you a friend request.  
>  **Facebook:** Marlon Chase has sent you a friend request.  
>  **Facebook:** Ruby Hillis has sent you a friend request.  
>  **Facebook:** Violet Adlon has sent you a friend request.  
>  **Facebook** : Aasim Rajan has sent you a friend request.  
>  **Facebook:** Omar Silverstein has sent you a friend request.  
>  **Facebook:** Mitch Daymond has sent you a friend request._
> 
> **_Messenger:_ ** _**belouga** has added you to the group chat **‘the troubled youth + groupies’**  
>  **Messenger: belouga** has changed your nickname to **‘clemster’**  
>  **Messenger: belouga:** charlie is having a party this wknd boiiis. he’s asked me 2 tell everyone to come along  
>  **Messenger: belouga:** SO i hereby invite clemster to her first ericsson party._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, thank god. thats the last chapter that i accidentally deleted uploaded. from here on out it's fully new content, guys :)


	5. piano man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clem has an argument with Lee about the party. In her frustration, she arrives at school early and is drawn to a soft melody emanating from one of the classrooms.

“A party?” Lee raised his eyebrows, astonished. “Clem, we’ve been here a week and you’re already invited to a party?”

It was Thursday, which meant that the party was only two days away. Clem hadn’t meant to leave it this long without asking, it was just…Lee had been consistently later than expected, and by the time he got home at nine after promising he’d be back for seven, he was so tired that he fell asleep right on the couch. And his waking moments were monopolised by AJ, who was excited about a new friend he’d made in his kindergarten class. This was the first chance that she’d had to speak to him since Monday.

“You don’t have to look so surprised,” Clem muttered, crossing her arms. She idly stirred her cereal, stomach churning. AJ shovelled the contents of his bowl into his mouth, blissfully unaware of the tension between his father and sister. “I can make friends, you know.”

“Look, a slumber party with Sarah or Ava is one thing.” Lee pressed his lips into a firm line. “A _party_ is something else. Will there be alcohol? Drugs? Boys?”

“There will definitely be boys,” Clem rolled her eyes. “As for alcohol and drugs, I don’t know. I don’t personally know the guy hosting it.”

That was definitely the wrong thing to say, as Lee’s face darkened. “Clem…”

“Look,” Clem crossed her arms. “You’ve met Brody and Marlon, and you know that they’re, like, protecting me. Don’t you have trust in me?”

“I trust _you,”_ Lee argued, “I don’t trust drunk teenage guys.”

“Lee, I–”

“No.” Lee mirrored her position, expression hard. “My answer is no.”

Clem gritted her teeth and stood up, pushing her unfinished breakfast away. “Thanks for nothing.” She hissed.

“Your breakfast–”

“Not hungry.” She picked up her bag. “I’ll pick up AJ from kindergarten, you know, because you’ll be too busy with _work._ Maybe today you’ll actually be back in time to have a single conversation with your daughter. Do you even _know_ what’s going on in my life, Lee? Or am I still eight years old in your mind?”

Lee’s face dropped, and he looked almost ashamed. “Clem…”

“See you later.” She snatched her bus fare from the kitchen counter and left, slamming the door and heaving a frustrated sigh. She kicked a rock on the path. Now, she knew there was a bus stop around the corner that took her directly to the school, but was she too early? It was only 7:13.

To her relief, a bus showed up not even two minutes later.

* * *

Ericsons seemed a lot smaller when it was empty. She’d taken the early bus, apparently, for those with tutoring sessions or detentions before school, but…it didn’t seem like there was anyone about.

 _Of course not, Clem,_ she berated herself. _It’s the fourth day of the school year, nobody’s had a chance to get any detentions or set up study groups yet._ She sighed. _Well, I’d best make the most of the time I have now and explore. Maybe now I won’t have to rely on Brody to show me around…_

As she wandered, her combat boots tapped on the linoleum floor and echoed, making her cringe with every step. It was too loud in the silence.

Except it wasn’t quite as silent as she thought.

She stopped abruptly as her ears caught the end of a faint melody, somewhere down the hall.

_A…piano?_

It didn’t quite sound like a recording, though, the pauses between the notes sounding too…human, as though someone was making it up as they went along. She hesitated. Was it creepy to try and figure out where the music was coming from? After all, music was quite a personal thing to a lot of people, and clearly the pianist wanted peace and quiet, otherwise they wouldn’t have shown up so early.

Eventually, though, her curiosity got the best of her and she followed her the sound, frowning as it led her up a flight of stairs she hadn’t used before. The music grew louder and louder, leading her down the hallway, until she approached a black door labelled ‘MUSIC ROOM’.

She peered through the window, frowning when she saw a familiar head of dreadlocks slouched over the piano. “Louis…?” She whispered. _I…didn’t know he played._

His fingers trembled and he hit a sour note. Annoyed, he slammed his fingers down on the keys, cursing, and rested his elbows on the piano, face in his hands.

Clem bit her lip. This felt like…like something she shouldn’t be seeing. Like she was invading his privacy. She’d only known him for three days, and while she liked to think that they were _friends_ , it was just…

Louis heaved a shuddering sigh and tried again, a look of concentration on his face. This time, the song seemed to flow easier, the melody lingering in the air.

Clem exhaled shakily, closing her eyes.

She felt out of place. These people…they’d known each other since middle school. Clem tried to imagine someone else forcing themselves into her friend group back in Georgia, and just couldn’t. She couldn’t help but think that maybe the others were only putting up with her because they were nice people.

Because they _were_ so nice to her. A complete stranger.

“Clem?”

Her eyes snapped open and she flushed bright red. She had been so caught up in her own thoughts that she hadn’t heard Louis stop playing, or the door swing open. “Oh, hi!” She winced at how bright and peppy her voice was. She cleared her throat to try and bring it down a notch. “Um, I wasn’t creeping or anything, I…”

“What are you doing here so early?” Louis blinked at her, seemingly forgetting that he was also at the school half an hour before it opened.

“Nothing!” Clem waved her hand dismissively. Louis raised his eyebrows, unconvinced, and inclined his head, urging her to speak. She sighed and glanced at her feet. “I had an argument with my dad. And I just…had to get out of the house.”

“Oh.” Louis leaned back, surprised. “You too, huh?”

Clem looked up at him through her eyelashes. “You fought with your dad as well?”

Louis’s lip curled in a sarcastic smile. “You could say that.”

“I’m…sorry.”

His expression softened. “Come and sit in here with me,” He told her, pointing over his shoulder with one thumb. “I’ll play you something. It might make you feel better.”

Clem sighed and let him lead her to the piano, sitting down and patting the bench next to him. Clem sat down cautiously, all too aware of their proximity to each other.

Louis was like a space heater, she realised absentmindedly. He radiated warmth.

His fingers drifted down to the piano, playing a soft, sweet melody.

“I didn’t know you played,” She said vaguely.

Louis shrugged. “It’s…kinda my thing. It’s what I was fighting with my dad about.”

“The piano?” Clem’s brow furrowed. “Are you not practicing enough or something?”

“Ha!” Louis barked a bitter laugh. “I’m practicing _too much._ My old man, he, uh, doesn’t like me playing music.”

“Why not?” Clem asked, confused. “It’s a great skill to have.”

“Not according to him…” Louis looked down, his dreadlocks shielding his face. “He doesn’t think music is a viable career. He wants me to go into…law, or politics or…something fitting for a _Sulieman.”_ He practically spat his surname. “But that’s not me. My passion is music.”

“Don’t listen to him.” Clem said quietly. “You’re…great the way you are.”

“So are you.” Louis bit his lip, his cheeks turning pink, and coughed. “What about you? What did you and your dad fight about?”

Clem huffed, blowing a stray curl out of her face. “Charlie’s party, actually.”

“Oh.” Louis swallowed. “Clem, I didn’t mean to get you in trouble if…”

“You didn’t.” Clem’s face twisted in annoyance. “He just…he looks at me and he forgets that I’m not still eight years old. But at the same time, he works long hours and I have to look after my little brother.”

“Ah.”

“It’s like…he sees me as an adult for certain things, but as a kid for everything else.” Clem shook her head. “And, you know, I love him, and I know he loves me too and he’s only looking out for me, but…” She shrugged.

“So, I guess you’re not coming?” Louis sighed.

“I don’t think so. Unless by some miracle he changes his mind beforehand. Not likely after I ran off this morning. I bet he’s pissed at me.”

“Hey,” Louis perked up. “I can skip out on it, you know, if it makes you feel better for missing it. We can have a movie night.”

Clem smiled wanly. “No, don’t miss out on it for me.” Her phone chimed in her pocket and she took it out to glance at the notification. Her breath hitched.

“Look, Charlie’s parties are always the same, every time. Everyone gets drunk and stoned. I don’t drink or smoke anyway, so–” Louis cut himself off at the look on Clem’s face, his hands stilling on the piano keys. “Um, Clem?”

Clem bit her lip. “It’s nothing.” She whispered, her voice cracking. “It’s…it’s n-nothing.”

“Hey,” Louis gently took her phone from her hand, which fell limply to her lap. “We’re friends, right? You can talk to me.”

Clem let out a shaky breath and lifted her finger to open the notification. Louis peered at it curiously.

> **_Facebook:_ ** _Gabe Garcia changed his relationship status to ‘in a relationship’._

There was a photo attached. A good-looking guy around their age had posted a selfie. His arm was wrapped around a girl with glasses. They looked close.

“That’s Sarah,” Clem muttered. “My…I thought she was my best friend. I thought they both were.”

“Didn’t you say Gabe was the guy that you liked back in Georgia?” Louis winced. “Clem, I’m so…”

“She _knew_ I liked him.” Clem’s voice grew distressed. “I told her _everything!_ And she couldn’t even tell me this!”

“Whoa, Clem.” He gently grabbed her wrist as she stood up abruptly. “Hey, look at me, alright?”

Clem’s lower lip trembled, and she avoided his gaze, sinking back to the bench. “I’m not usually so weepy.” She said vaguely. “I’m sorry. I’ve just…”

“You’ve had a long week.” Louis shrugged and took both of her hands, squeezing reassuringly. “It happens. Look at me, Clem.”

She looked at him reluctantly. Her heart twisted, confused. How could she be so torn up about Gabe and Sarah…but still _so_ attracted to the guy in front of her?

“Look, I don’t know them, but if they really got together knowing that you liked him…Clem, they weren’t friends worth having.” He smiled at her lopsidedly, sending Clem’s heart fluttering.

“Can you…” Her breath catches. “Can you play something to cheer me up?”

His eyes twinkle. “I have just the song.”

He turns to his piano, hands splayed, and began playing with a flourish. Clem rolled her eyes playfully as she recognised the tune.

“Very funny.”

Louis grinned at her, pleased to have distracted her, and began to sing, much to her surprise, exaggerating the theatrics of it to make her laugh.

“Oh, my darling, oh my darling, oh my _darling,_ Clementine…”

He had an amazing voice, and…she kind of liked hearing him sing her name that way.

* * *

When Clem picked AJ up later that day, he was oddly quiet. It was only on the bus ride home that he broke the silence.

“Why were you and Dad fighting?” He asked softly.

Clem sighed heavily. “Because he treats me like a little girl.”

“You _are_ a little girl.”

“Kind of. But at the same time, I’m not.” Clem squeezed his hand gently. “Look, AJ, in two years I’m going to be a grown-up. I’m going to be old enough to get married, have a job, move away, all of it. I’ll be in college.”

“Will you?” His eyes were round and worried as he looked up at her. “Move away, I mean. I don’t want you to leave me.”

“I’ll never leave you, goofball.” She kissed his temple. “Never ever. Even if I live a million miles away.” The bus rolled to a stop and Clem stood up, heaving both of their schoolbags onto one shoulder. “What do you want for dinner, kiddo?”

“Pasta!” AJ said stubbornly. “You haven’t made it in so long!”

Clem laughed. “Okay, I’ll make pasta.” She took his hand. “Let’s go, then.”

At five, the front door opened.

“I’m home,” A tired voice rung out, and Clem straightened up, shocked. Lee was home early. He poked his head into the room wearily.

“Dad!” AJ whooped. “Dad, I’ve got to tell you about…”

“AJ, could you go to your room for a second?” Lee patted the little boy’s hair. “You’re not in trouble, I just want to talk to your sister. Alone.”

Clem’s stomach dropped. AJ shrugged and complied, hopping up the stairs two at a time.

Lee sat on the sofa, a dreary old thing that they’d brought with them when they moved, and patted the seat next to him. “Come here, Clem.”

Clem gnawed on her lower lip and sat next to him, creating as much distance as she could. “I’m sorry for running off earlier–”

“What?” Lee blinked. “Oh, sweet pea, that’s not what I wanted to talk to you about.” He opened his arms to her. “Come here.”

Clem collapsed, flinging her arms around him. “I’m sorry.”

Lee squeezed her gently. “It’s okay. Look…I got a text message from Carlos Moreno earlier…”

Clem swallowed. “Oh.”

“He asked me if you’d told me about Sarah and Gabriel. And I get why you didn’t, I really do. I’ve been–”

“I didn’t know.” Clem blurted. “They…they didn’t tell me.”

Lee’s brow furrowed. “They didn’t?”

Clem shook her head. “Um, I found out through Facebook today. Gabe didn’t tell me.”

“Shit.” Lee sighed. “What an asshole.”

“You’re telling me,” Clem muttered darkly.

“Well, you know what, honey?”

“What?”

“You were always too good for him anyway.”

Clem rolled her eyes affectionately. “Thanks, Dad.”

“Don’t break your heart over him, Clem. There are better guys out there.” Lee smiled at her tenderly before his face took on an awkward expression. “And, uh, about that party…”

“It’s fine, I…”

“Let me finish, Clem.” Lee held up a hand. “You’re right. I forget – or, well, I try to ignore – the fact that you’re growing up. And you’ve been so patient with me. I know when I was your age I didn’t stand for Grammy’s smothering. But you’re not me. I was a little asshole as a teenager. I thought I owned the town. But you…you’re a beautiful, clever, loving young woman.”

“Lee, c’mon…” Clem sniffled.

“And that’s why I’m letting you go.”

“Wait, what?” Her eyes widened, a slow smile creeping onto her face. “Really?”

Lee held up a finger. “With some conditions. I want you to be totally honest with me, here. First, what are your plans for getting home?”

“Um,” She winced. “My friend Ruby was going to host the girls overnight – her sister was going to pick us up from the party and we’d sleepover.”

Lee pursed his lips, thinking about it. “How many people?”

“Uh…” Clem counted them off on her fingers. “Four. Me, Ruby, Brody, and Violet.”

“Okay,” Lee said reluctantly. “I’ll give you that one. Second, are you going to drink?”

Clem shrugged. “The most honest answer I can give you is that I don’t know.”

“Promise that you’ll be responsible? Or, if you get drunk, you’ll try to find someone sober that you trust to look after you?”

“Pinky swear.” She said solemnly, looping her little finger around his.

He nodded appreciatively. “And thirdly, if any guy tries to take advantage, call for your friends, okay? Don’t be afraid to look embarrassing.”

Clem grimaced. “I know, Lee. I will.”

“And that’s it.”

“That’s it?” Clem blinked. “Wow, I was expecting at least ten rules. Maybe even twenty.”

Lee sighed. “You’re a big girl, Clem. Getting too big for rules.” He stood up with a grunt. “You can go and do your thing, now.”

Clem beamed and hopped to her feet before she flung her arms around him. “Thank you, Dad.”

She ran upstairs and flopped on her bed, pulling out her phone.

> **_Messenger: the troubled youth + groupies  
>  clemster: _** _my dad changed his mind  
>  **belouga:** u can come to the party????  
>  **clemster:** you know it!  
>  **belouga:** YESSSS  
>  **rhubarb:** sweet! will you be staying at mine too with the rest of the girls?  
>  **clemster:** yeah my dad gave me the go-ahead.  
>  **ultraviolet:** Are you going to drink with the rest of us? I think Charlie has beer pong and shit like that planned.  
>  **clemster:** don’t see why not  
>  **aashole:** So, just Louis staying sober?  
>  **belouga:** luckily for u, aasim, i can rely on my fantastic personality to have fun without the need for alcohol  
>  **belouga:** also that shit’s nasty and if it’s not nasty it’s so low in alc content that u may as well stay sober  
>  **mar-mar binks:** or ur just picky. I don’t get how u can be so gdmn rich but still eat as many chicken nuggets as you do. U should be eating, like caviar or some shit  
>  **clemster:** gross.  
>  **belouga:** chicken nuggets are the bomb marlon ur just being a hater  
>  **ultraviolet:** Agreed.  
>  **belouga:** *virtual high five*  
>  **ultraviolet:** No.  
>  **belouga:** :(  
>  **belouga:** anyway, here’s to us, guys. I have a feeling this year is gonna be our year.  
>  **brotato chip:** you say that every year, louis.  
>  **belouga:** I know but I just have a good feeling about this year  
>  **mar-mar binks:** maybe u’ll finally get laid  
>  **belouga:** marlon fuck offffffff  
>  **clemster:** lol leave him alone  
>  **brotato chip:** quick to rise to his defence there clem  
>  _ **_clemster:_** _Brody Fuck Off (tm)_

> **_Messenger: Louis Sulieman  
>  _** **_Louis Sulieman:_** _thanks for sticking up for me :)  
>  **Louis Sulieman:** it’s all in good fun tho  
>  **Clementine Everett:** i know **  
> Clementine Everett:** but you cheered me up earlier so now we’re even  
>  **Louis Sulieman:** you’re really sweet, did you know that?  
>  **Louis Sulieman changed his nickname to ‘King Louis’  
>  Louis Sulieman changed your nickname to ‘Darling Clementine’  
>  King Louis: **i really do mean it you know. i think this is gonna be our year.  
>  **King Louis:** and  
>  **King Louis:** i think that it’s gonna be because we met you.  
>  **Darling Clementine:** really?  
>  **King Louis:** sorry, ignore me. im talking bullshit again   
>  _ _**King Louis:** see you in bio tomorrow_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY SO LIKE EACH OTHER
> 
> i REALLY like doing their chatlogs. it makes me laugh.


	6. studying chemistry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clementine and Louis arrange a study date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was today years old when i found out that louis's voice actor is the same guy who played nate in pretty little liars.

“I don’t get it,” Louis screwed his worksheet up. “Sciency stuff was never my strong point.”

“It’s a good thing you have me, then.” Clem – who was by no means a science genius, but still pulled good grades in the subject – sighed. “I just don’t know how we’re gonna get this stuff done by first period on Monday, especially with the hootenanny at Charlie’s tomorrow. It’s not like we can study at the party.”

“Hootenanny?” Louis snorted, hardly audible over the chatter of the class. If they weren’t sat so close, Clem didn’t think she’d be able to hear him at all. “You’ve been talking to Ruby too much.”

“She’s my brethren,” Clem said, fixing him with a completely serious look. “Us Georgians stick together.”

Louis laughed softly and shook his head. “You’re weird, Clem. But I like that about you.”

Clem glanced at the textbook, cheeks burning. “T-Thanks?”

“Hey…” Louis sat back and folded his arms. “What is your dad’s policy on houseguests? Uh, specifically those of the male variety.”

Clem shrugged. “He’s…indifferent. But he is strict on the ‘open-doors’ policy.”

“Open-doors policy?” Louis blinked.

“Yeah, um, like, if I have a boy over, I can’t shut my bedroom door. He prefers it if we stay in the dining room or in the living room, but, ah, if we do go into my room, the door has to stay open.”

“Huh.” Louis pursed his lips in thought. “Can I come over after school?”

“I…what?” Her eyes widened. “You want to…come to my house?”

“Yeah! You know, to work on this.” He tapped the textbook with his pen.

“Oh.” Clem didn’t know why, but she felt disappointment settle in her stomach.

Louis smiled and bowed his head, letting his dreadlocks fall over his eyes shyly. “And to hang out. If, uh, if you’re okay with it. Unless you’re not, in which case, ignore me.”

“I am,” She blurted. “Um, okay with it, I mean. I’d love to hang out later, but…I have to pick up my little brother from kindergarten. I think my dad is working late tonight.”

Louis shrugged. “The more, the merrier. I’ll have you know that little kids love me. Your brother and I will be best buds in no time.”

“If you say so.” Clem laughed. “AJ is…difficult.”

“Cool, I’m up for a challenge.” Louis grinned, and then coughed awkwardly once he realised what he said. “Not, uh, not that I’m saying befriending your brother is some weird conquest for me, but–”

“I get you, Lou.” The nickname came all too easy to Clem’s lips, and she faintly blushed when it slipped out. He peered up at her, eyes locking, chocolate meeting caramel. Clem had the urge to break the eye contact, but something about his gaze reeled her in.

“I know,” He said quietly. “You…you get me.”

They held their look for what felt like an eternity, something unfathomable brimming in his eyes. Until the bell rang, and the moment was over. Louis tore his gaze away from her and stood up hurriedly, shovelling his stationary into his messenger bag.

“Louis–”

But he was already gone.

* * *

> **_ Messenger: Dad  
>  _ ** **_Clem:_ ** _hey so my lab partner wants to come over later to finish our work, is that okay?  
>  **Dad:** I don’t see why not. Don’t forget to pick up AJ, though. And make sure you actually do your homework.  
>  **Clem:** of course.  
>  **Dad:** I’ll be home at around eight, I’ve left some money on the counter to order takeout. There should be enough there to get something for your friend too.  
>  **Clem:** thank youuuuu, you’re the best_
> 
> **_ Messenger: King Louis  
>  _ ** **_Darling Clementine:_ ** _parental unit has said you can come over to study. do u want to stay for dinner? its nothing fancy, we’re just getting takeout  
>  **King Louis:** takeout sounds great :)_

* * *

Clem fumbled in her pocket to find her bus fare, frowning. She didn’t have long until the next bus left, and she couldn’t afford to be late…

“Hey.”

“Jesus!” She jumped and whipped around. “Louis, you scared me!”

The boy grinned wickedly, twisting a set of car keys in his long fingers. “Gotcha!”

She shook her head, rolling her eyes playfully. “You’re an ass. I have to catch my bus.”

“You…what?” Louis cocked his head to the side. “I thought I was gonna give you a lift.”

“Oh, I can’t ask you to…”

“You’re not asking.” Louis laughed. “I’m offering.”

Clem bit her lip. “Lou, seriously.”

Louis shrugged. “Well, I’m coming back to yours anyway, right? May as well drive you there.”

Clem’s worried expression softened into a smile. “Let me pay for gas at least.”

“Nope.” He linked his arm with hers and lead her to a nice-looking silver car. “I got it covered.” Clem whistled under her breath. She knew that he had money – Violet liked to call him a trust fund kid – but this car looked _really_ expensive. And well kept.

“My lady,” Louis bowed low and opened the passenger door. “Your carriage awaits.”

“Why, thank you, good sir.” Clem giggled, curtseying, and climbed into the car. Louis shut the door behind her, and she took a deep breath.

His car smelled like him – like coffee and vanilla, and if she concentrated, she could smell the cologne he wore – expensive, one of those colognes that smelled like campfires and musk. _Is it creepy that I’m thinking that?_ She wondered.

Louis slid into the seat next to her. “Buckle up, princess.” He ordered.

Clem snorted a laugh and did as he said. “We have to pick up my brother first, you know. You know where the kindergarten is?”

“Yup. So,” Louis said conversationally as the engine purred to a start, and the car pulled out of the parking space. “You looking forward to tomorrow?”

“Yeah, um…” Clem sighed. “I’ve never actually been to a party.”

“For real?” Louis’s eyes widened, and he glanced over at her briefly before flicking his eyes back to the road. “Not a single party?”

“I wasn’t exactly that popular, Louis.” Clem leaned back into the comfortable leather seat. “The wildest party I ever went to was my friend Sarah’s tenth birthday. We got a sugar high and stayed up till midnight watching PG-13 movies.”

“Whoa, what a rebel.” Louis laughed.

“I know, right?” Clem shook her head. “At the time, we thought we were. Sarah’s dad is super strict.”

“So, you kinda don’t know what to expect, right?”

“I have an idea of what it’s like, but my only knowledge of parties comes from, like, movies. So I’m probably completely wrong. Um, hang a right.”

Louis grimaced. “For most parties I’d say yes, but Charlie goes all out. _All out.”_

“I haven’t met him. What’s he like?”

“Oh, he’s in the grade above us. He’s okay, pretty chill, but personally I’m not a huge fan of him. He, uh, _supplies_ to Marlon and Mitch, so my overprotective mode doesn’t really like him.”

“Supplies?” Clem glanced at him, confused.

“You know…” Louis mimed smoking a cigarette. “The devil’s lettuce.”

“Oh.” Clem frowned.

“You don’t smoke it, do you?”

“Huh? Oh, no.” Clem shook her head frantically. “Not me. My dad would probably kill me.”

“Yeah,” Louis sighed. “Don’t do it, seriously. It completely burnt Marl out. If you’d have met him two or three years ago, you wouldn’t recognise him.”

The mood shifted, an uncomfortable silence settling over the pair.

“Um, who else will be at the party?” Clem blurted, playing with her fingers. “Anyone I know?”

Louis puffed out his cheeks, thinking. “I mean, pretty much everyone. I wonder if James will be there…”

“James?” Clem perked up. “James Bosch? He’s in my English class. You know him?”

“Oh, yeah. James is Charlie’s ex-boyfriend. They, uh, had a pretty big fight over summer vacation, I think. He’s a nice guy, but you know how quiet he is. It was pretty weird when he fell for Charlie. They’re complete opposites.”

“He’s nice.” Clem said quietly. “Very shy. We get on really well.”

“Do you need a lift tomorrow? I’m swinging through to pick up Marlon anyway, I don’t mind calling on you, too.”

“That would be great, Lou.”

The car pulled into the kindergarten parking lot, and Clem got out of the car. Louis smiled. “I’ll wait in here for you.”

When she returned, AJ in tow, Louis sat up straight. Clem buckled the little kid into the back seat. “AJ, this is my friend Louis. We’re gonna be studying together today.”

“Hey, little dude.” Louis craned his head around and gave him the friendliest grin he could. “Clem’s told me a lot about you.”

AJ crossed his arms.

“Alvin Junior, where are your manners?” Clem sent him a warning look.

AJ sighed. “Hi.” He mumbled, and Clem turned back to Louis, rolling her eyes.

“That might be all you get from him. He’s not chatty.”

“It’s fine.” Louis shrugged. “I won’t push him into talking. Uh, we should head to yours.”

“Yeah.”

On the way back, Louis tossed Clem his phone. “Hey, plug my phone into the aux. Put some music on.”

“It’s locked.” Clem swiped on the phone’s screen.

“Oh, uh, the passcode is 260404.”

Clem unlocked his phone and brought up Spotify, peering at his playlists. “A lot of classical, huh?”

Louis nodded. “Of course.”

AJ scowled. “Classical is boring.”

“AJ!”

“No, no, he’s not fully wrong.” Louis glanced at the little kid in the rear-view. “Some of it is. And that’s why I love it.”

“You love classical because it’s boring?” AJ frowned at him.

“Yeah, uh,” Louis scratched his neck, blushing. “There’s…kind of a weird reason.”

Clem raised her eyebrows. Louis sighed.

“Okay, so, you know what I’m like. I’m always upbeat and always, kinda, rushing through stuff, you know? Playing classical music gives me a chance to slow down and take a moment to enjoy the little things. Ugh, that makes no sense.”

“No, it makes perfect sense.” Clem said quietly, and pressed play on the ‘classical’ playlist. Soft piano music filled the car. “It’s very… _you.”_

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

* * *

“Done!” Louis stretched his arms above his head and grinned at Clem. “Told you we’d get it done for Monday.”

Clem smiled and began to clear the stationary and takeout boxes from the kitchen table. “Can’t believe we actually finished this section.” She craned her neck, peering into the living room, where AJ was sat at the TV, playing some sort of shooter video game.

“He’s a cute kid.” Louis rested his chin on his hand and watched Clem move around the kitchen.

“Sorry he was so quiet earlier. He…doesn’t trust strangers.”

Louis shook his head. “Honestly, Clem. He’s fine.”

“Clem!” AJ called from the couch. “Come play Overwatch with me!”

Clem turned to Louis, a playful glint in her eye. “Wanna play?”

Louis bit his lip. “I’m…not really that good at video games. Especially not shooting ones.”

She took his hand and tugged him towards the couch. “It’ll make it more fun for AJ. He’s a sore loser, and not to toot my own horn, but I’m pretty good at this game. He’ll like beating you.”

“I heard that!”

“You were meant to.” Clem stuck her tongue out at her little brother, hauling him into her lap and snatching a spare controller from the coffee table, handing it to Louis. “Why don’t you teach Louis how to play?”

“Okay.” AJ eyed Louis warily. “So, to attack, you…”

* * *

By the time AJ went to bed, they were firm friends. Louis kept on cracking jokes that would cause AJ to scream with laughter, giggling and giggling until he tired himself out and fell asleep.

“I can’t carry him to bed.” Clem sighed. “He’s too big for that, now.”

Louis stood up. “Ah, my time to shine.” He playfully flexed. “Behold, my ripped physique.”

“Louis, you’re like a noodle.” Clem deadpanned.

“I’m hurt.” Louis laughed quietly and scooped AJ into his arms. He was surprised when the little boy snuggled down into his arms. “Lead the way, Clemster.”

Clem shook her head endearingly and led him upstairs, standing back as Louis laid AJ down on the colourful sheets. “Do you want to see my room?”

Louis stood up straight and looked at her. He swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing, and wet his lips, which were suddenly too dry. “Okay.”

He followed her down the hallway, into a room that was very much still in the process of being decorated. Her walls were half-painted deep purple, still streaky due to lack of layers. She sat down on her bed.

“It’s not much,” Clem wrung her hands. “But, you know, we just moved in, and…”

“It’s nice,” Louis assured her. “Or, um, it’s going to be nice. I like the purple.”

His eyes rested on a photograph on her bedside table. He bent down to look at it – smiling. A middle-school-aged Clementine, surrounded by three other kids. Two of them he recognised as Gabriel and Sarah, the friends she talked about the prior day. The other one, he didn’t know.

“That’s Duck.” She told him. “Um, Kenny Junior. We’ve been friends since second grade. Our dads are friends, so when I came to live with Lee…it just made sense for us to be friends too.”

“You were a cute kid.” He told her, sitting down beside her. _You’re still cute,_ he wanted to tell her. She was so warm.

“I was an _annoying_ kid.”

“You couldn’t be annoying.” Louis chuckled. “You’re…you’re _you.”_

She looked up at him through her eyelashes. His face was so close.

“You’ve only just met me.” She reasoned with him – _or was she reasoning with herself?_ “You hardly know anything about me.”

Louis smiled, a tinge of shyness crossing his face. “Well, I like what I know.”

He grazed his fingers against hers.

She inhaled deeply and leaned towards him. “Louis…”

The front door opened downstairs.

“Clem?”

They flew apart.

“Yeah?” Clem called, her voice cracking. She cleared her throat. Footsteps sounded up the stairs, and Lee appeared in the doorway.

“Clem, is your lab partner still…” His eyes fell on Louis. “Oh.”

“Uh, hi, Mr Everett.” Louis coughed and raised his hand in a wave. “I’m Louis, Clem’s lab partner.”

_And I totally wasn’t about to kiss your daughter or anything. I am a respectable young man._

Lee frowned.

Clem sighed. “Um, yeah. I was just showing him my room.”

“I see.” Lee looked sceptical. “It’s getting late, Clem, and you know the rules about…guests.”

“The door was open!” Clem protested. Louis turned bright red, a colour he could see mirrored in her face.

“Well, Louis, it was nice to meet you,” Lee looked pointedly at the younger man, who nodded and got up, taking the hint.

“I’ll leave you to it.” Louis turned back to Clem, who was glaring at her dad.

“Lou, you don’t have to…”

“It’s fine,” Louis shook his head. “I’m gonna head over and see Marlon before I go. We, uh, haven’t had any one-on-one guy time recently, so…”

“If you’re sure…” Clem’s brow furrowed.

“Hey,” His face lit up in a soft smile. “See you tomorrow, okay? I’ll pick you and Marlon up at five.”

* * *

“I’m in _deep shit,”_ Louis groaned, sitting on Marlon’s unmade bed, and raking his hands through his hair in frustration. His best friend shrugged, idly spinning on his desk chair. “She’s _so_ fucking cute, Marl. I think I blew it by almost kissing her. It’s gonna be so awkward between us tomorrow. And I already agreed to give her a lift.”

“Yeah, not your best idea.” Marlon rolled his eyes. “Dude, you only met her this week. Get to know her better before you get all swoony over her.”

“I feel like I already know her, though…” Louis mumbled, his face turning a lovely shade of red. “And it’s too late, I’m already swooning.”

“Cool your jets, Romeo. Clem’s still hung up on that guy from Georgia, right? You don’t want to be her rebound.” When Louis didn’t respond, Marlon scooted over to him, patting his shoulder. “Lou, I’m looking out for you, okay? I don’t want you to get your heart broken.”

Louis flopped onto his back with a sigh. “I’m never gonna get a girlfriend.” He muttered.

Marlon pursed his lips. “You will. Dude, if I can get a girlfriend, you can, right?”

“Way to rub it in,” Louis said darkly, his eyes falling on a dark splotch on Marlon’s neck, peeking over the collar of his jacket. “You have a hickey, by the way.”

“Get outta here, asshole.” Marlon laughed and punched his shoulder, holding a hand out to help Louis to his feet. “C’mon, it’s getting late. I’ll see you to the door.”

Louis slung an arm around his shoulder in a side-hug. “Thanks, man. I know that you’ve got my back.”

As Louis walked to his car, he couldn’t help but glance at Clem’s house. He saw a shadow shift in one of the upstairs windows. The curtains were pushed out of the way, and Clem appeared in the window. The light behind her reflected on her dark curls, giving her an angelic look. She looked shocked to see him outside. He waved, and she waved back, a smile playing on her lips.

_See you tomorrow, Clem._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cant tell you how much i wanted to make them kiss but for storytelling purposes, they can't get together this early lol


	7. the party (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang arrive at Charlie's party. Louis and Clementine have heart-to-hearts with some of the others about their growing feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like the headcanon that HS!AU Ericson kids have a band called 'The Troubled Youth', as shown in the fic ['instant crush' by peachplease](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684903/chapters/41714192) so I thought I'd nick that idea for this fic - thanks, peachplease, for the idea :)

“You look pretty.” Lee said vaguely, glancing up from his laptop. “Is that what you’re wearing to the party?”

“Yep.” Clem smoothed down her dress, fussing at herself in the mirror. She grimaced as she tried to pull a hairbrush through her tangled curls. “Ugh, shit. My hair…”

“Swear.” AJ piped up.

 _“Shoot,_ my hair.” She amended. “I can’t do anything with it.”

Lee raised an eyebrow. “Are you trying to impress someone? Like, maybe…”

“Don’t, Lee.” Clem warned him. “Louis is just a friend.”

“I didn’t even say Louis,” Lee said innocently. “That’s where your mind went, not mine.”

Clem stuck her tongue out at him childishly through the mirror.

“He seems nice.” Lee said quietly, and when Clem turned back to him to admonish him, he raised a hand to stop her. “That’s all I’m saying, sweet pea. Louis seems like a nice boy.”

“You didn’t even talk to him before practically kicking him out.” Clem rolled her eyes.

“No, but he was polite. And clearly, he is a nice boy, because both you and AJ like him. That’s all.”

“Yeah, right.” Clem muttered under her breath, and gave up with her hair, frustrated. She’d just have to scrape it back into her usual twin pigtails. She sighed and reached into her schoolbag, which was lying on the floor next to her, for some hair-ties.

“No, leave it.” Lee stood up from the kitchen table and deftly combed his fingers through her hair, smoothing it down. “It looks good when you leave it down.”

“Are you sure?” Clem asked doubtfully. She never left her hair down, too impatient to deal with the tangled mess every morning, so she always tied it into those same pigtails.

“You look lovely.” Lee assured her, wrapping an arm around her. He grabbed a comb from the hallway table and began to gently brush through Clem’s hair. Clem sighed and closed her eyes, leaning into the comb. Lee hadn’t known what he was doing, the first time he tried to brush her hair eight years prior. She’d broke down into tears because it wasn’t like how her mom did it. Lee hadn’t given up, though, and had gotten advice from one of his students who had the same hair type – _Rebecca,_ Clem remembered, _AJ’s biological mom._ Within three months, Lee had mastered the art of dealing with Clem’s mane of curls. And clearly that skill hadn’t left him, as in five minutes, her hair was soft and smooth to the touch.

“Thanks, Dad.” Clem ran her fingers through her hair, marvelling when they didn’t snag on any tangles.

A car honked outside, and Clem straightened up, picking up her schoolbag, which she’d filled with her clothes and toiletries for the slumber party at Ruby’s. She reached for her beloved hat, and hesitated before deciding against it. “They’re early.”

“Be safe,” Lee reminded her, kissing her temple.

“I will.” She promised, pulling a funny face at AJ, who pulled a face right back.

She opened the door.

Louis was standing right on her doorstep.

“Oh, hey.” His eyes widened.

“Hi.” She cleared her throat and stepped outside, closing the door behind her. “You’re…early.”

“You…you look good.” Louis fumbled.

“So do you.” Clem told him, and he did. His dreadlocks were pulled away from his face in a loose ponytail – Clem thought that if she stared long enough, she’d be able to count every freckle that decorated his face – and he wore a green plaid shirt unbuttoned over a black t-shirt. His distressed jeans looked high-quality, as did his white sneakers.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you wear a dress,” Louis teased, and Clem shook her head, smiling playfully.

“Don’t get used to it.”

* * *

She looked amazing.

Not that she didn’t usually – she was always _cute._ But today, she was stunning.

Clem’s dark hair, usually scraped back into two messy pigtails and covered by a hat, fell in soft ringlets that framed her heart-shaped face. Whatever makeup she may have been wearing – Louis couldn’t really tell – was subtle.

She donned a short, casual maroon dress over fashionably laddered leggings, and her usual combat boots looked as though they’d been polished to perfection.

 _Be cool, Louis,_ he told himself. “Uh, Marlon and Brody are already in the back seat.”

“Oh.” Clem looked past him and must have spotted the couple, as a grin crossed her face and she waved.

“We…we should go.” Louis internally cursed himself for stuttering. “We’ve got to drop your stuff off at Ruby’s, right?”

“Um, yeah.” Clem glanced at her bag.

“I’ll take that for you,” Louis offered hastily, and Clem gave him a bemused look.

“I can carry clothes, Lou.”

“Of course.” Louis’s cheeks burned bright red and he walked to his car, opening the passenger side door. “After you.”

“Such a gentleman.” Clem teased.

“Clem!” Brody bounced in her seat excitedly. “Are you looking forward to this or what?”

“I am, actually,” Clem said, sounding surprised. “I…I think it’ll be fun.”

“Charlie’s a good host,” Marlon told her. “He has a good _supply,_ if you catch my drift.”

“She knows.” A sharp tone entered Louis’s voice. “I told her.”

Marlon slouched, abashed.

“So…” Clem cleared her throat. “What can I expect? Louis has already given me some idea of what it’ll be like, but…”

Brody shrugged. “Um, loud. Strobe lights. Tons of alcohol. Like every teen party you’ve ever seen on TV. And loads of heavy petting and making out.”

Clem giggled. “Great.”

Marlon sighed, leaning back in his seat. “Man, I’m starving. What food do you think is gonna be on offer?”

Louis scrunched his face up. “Uh, I think he said something about pizza. He works at a pizza place, so he gets a lot of employee discounts. He usually just orders about twenty large pizzas and lets everyone have at it.”

“So healthy.” Clem puffed her cheeks out. “After yesterday’s takeout and today’s pizza, I’m probably gonna put on about fifty pounds.”

“You’re _fine.”_ Louis chuckled. “I’m the one you should be worried about. I probably ate half of yours.”

“Between you and AJ, I’m surprised there was even enough food on offer.” Clem said wryly, shooting him a teasing look.

Louis laughed.

“What are you on about?” Brody leaned forward, poking her head over Clem’s shoulder nosily.

“We studied together yesterday,” Louis said quickly. “Uh, and we got takeout.”

 _“Studied_ together?” A smirk crossed Brody’s face. “Really?”

Marlon tugged Brody back by her shoulder and whispered something in her ear. She laughed evilly, fixing Clem with a knowing stare.

“Fuck off, Brody.” Clem muttered playfully under her breath. Louis cleared his throat to conceal an embarrassed laugh.

“What’s on the radio?” Marlon stretched forward and pressed a button on the dash, probably to disperse the awkwardness. An upbeat rock song pulsed out of the speakers and Marlon whooped, immediately singing along in an _awful_ voice. Brody laughed and joined in, her singing much better than his.

“Fuck,” Louis grimaced, wincing at every crack in Marlon’s voice. But then his face broke into a smile and he joined in, glancing at Clem as if to compel her do the same. Clem shook her head, a grin stretching across her face.

This was nice. She hadn’t expected to make friends so quickly, and she’d planned to keep her head down and just study for a year, but now that she’d met these guys…

Well, she was glad she had.

* * *

“It’s not much.” Ruby said apologetically as she ushered the four into the living room of her house. “Uh, Clem, you can just put your stuff on the couch. We’ll all be crashing in the living room tonight. I hope that’s okay.”

“Sounds good.” Clem dropped her bag onto the sofa next to Brody’s, catching sight of a bundled-up roll of sleeping bags by the TV. “What time are we getting picked up, then?”

“My sister will pick us up at one in the morning.” Ruby explained.

Clem blinked. “Wow. That’s…lenient.”

“Well, Bonnie knows what parties are like.” Ruby shrugged. “She’s only a couple of years older than us.”

“What are you guys doing after the party, then?” Clem turned to Louis with a quizzical look on her face.

“I’m the designated driver.” Louis told her. “I’m taking the guys back to my place.”

“Louis, you need to loosen up, man.” Marlon complained, sitting down on the couch heavily and pulling a small tin out of his bag. “Drink a little. Enjoy yourself. You can’t be the designated driver _every_ time.”

“Don’t smoke in here, Marl.” Ruby protested. “The smell will linger for weeks, and you know about Bonnie’s, um, _thing.”_

Marlon grumbled but put the tin back. “Fine. I’ll light up with Mitch when we get to Charlie’s.”

“Where _are_ the others?” Clem asked.

“You’re the first here.” Ruby shrugged. “Aasim texted me to say he’s on his way with Omar, but Violet and Mitch haven’t gotten back to me yet.”

“What else does Aasim text you about, sweet Ruby?” Louis wiggled his eyebrows at her.

“Nothing much.” Ruby said quickly, her face turning redder than her hair. “J-just tutoring and stuff.”

“Tutoring?” Clem cocked her head to the side.

“He tutors me in Math.” Ruby cleared her throat.

“So romantic.” Louis placed a hand on his heart facetiously and sat down next to Clem. “Math, _truly_ the language of love. Who knew Aasim had it in him?”

“Okay, _lab partners.”_ Brody scoffed, looking pointedly at the pair.

“Whoa, blame Lingard for that!” Louis raised his hands in surrender. “I had no say in the matter. Not, uh…” He turned to Clem; whose face had fallen. “Not that I don’t _like_ being your lab partner. Honestly, it’s great. And if I had a choice, I probably would have chosen you anyway. You know, intrigue about the new kid and all that. For what it’s worth, I’m, uh, glad I showed up late that day.”

Clem swallowed. “Me too.”

“Get a room!” Marlon hollered.

Brody sighed and leaned back into the couch. “We’re gonna be late. Where _are_ they?”

As if on cue, the door opened, and Aasim walked in, Omar trailing behind him.

“What did we miss?” Aasim raised his eyebrows, crossing his arms.

“Literally _nothing.”_ Marlon sighed. “We’re just waiting for Mitch and Violet.”

Aasim rolled his eyes. “Yeah, good luck getting them to ever be on time.

A chime rang through the room, and Louis pulled his phone from a pocket on his long brown coat. He read the notification and sighed. “Mitch is gonna be late. He needs to drop Willy off at Tenn’s. He just said he’ll head straight to Charlie’s.”

Ruby rolled her eyes. “Ugh, great.”

“Maybe that means Minnie and Sophie won’t be there.” Brody perked up. “They might be babysitting Tenn.”

“I hope so, for Vi’s sake.” Louis crossed his arms.

“Minnie is Violet’s ex, right?” Clem’s brow furrowed. “What, um, what happened there?”

“Oh, boy.” Louis sighed and touched his forehead as though a headache was coming on. “It’s, uh, kind of a long story.”

“I told you that I was in a band, right? The Troubled Youth?” Marlon addressed Clem.

“Um, I think you told me about it. Briefly. Who else is in the band, by the way?”

“None other than yours truly!” Louis broke in proudly, pointing to himself with a grin.

 _“You?”_ Clem’s eyes widened. “Let me guess, playing piano?”

“Yep. Well, electric keyboard, but you know. Same thing. Marlon plays bass and Mitch plays guitar. Vi is the drummer. She blows off steam on those drums, you know? She totally fucking _wails_ on them.”

“I can see that.” Clem stifled a laugh, picturing an angry Violet beating the shit out of a drumkit.

 _“Anyway,”_ Marlon cut in. “Minnie used to be our lead singer but she… kinda flaked on us. We don’t know what we did, but she just fell out with us out of nowhere and said she didn’t want to be part of the band any more. That’s fine, you know, but she also decided she didn’t even want to be friends with us. She dumped Violet for no reason and just phased out of the group. And Sophie followed along, because the twins have always stuck together.”

“I see.” Clem nodded solemnly. “So, who sings now?”

Louis pulled a face. “Technically me, but it’s only meant to be a temporary thing until we find another singer.”

“I keep on telling him he should sing full-time, but…” Marlon shook his head.

“Dude, I don’t want to wreck my voice,” Louis argued. “I _like_ to sing, but our shit really strains my throat.”

“Don’t.” Clem told him. “I really like your voice. It’s nice.”

“I…” Louis paused, a smile crossing his face. “Thanks, Clem.”

Clem smiled back at him before clearing her throat and turning to Marlon. “Well, um, I’d like to hear you guys play one day.”

Marlon grinned. “Clem, you have my word that you’ll get front-row tickets when we get our next gig.”

“You have actual gigs?” Clem said, impressed.

“Only small ones.” Louis informed her. “If you’re expecting, like, huge performances or anything…”

“I don’t mind.” Clem told him honestly. “I’ll be excited to see you play either way.”

The front door swung open again, and Violet ambled into the room, looking bored.

“Hey, Ultra-Violet.” Louis said easily. “We were waiting for you.”

Violet rolled her eyes at the nickname and dropped her own overnight bag on the floor. “Cool. Can we go now? Or are we waiting for Mitch too?”

“Mitch will make his own way there.” Louis stood up, cracking his knuckles, and pulled his car keys out of his pocket. “Right. Time to figure out how we can fit everyone into my car. It’s a six-seater, so _someone_ is sitting on a lap.”

* * *

They could hear the music from ten houses down. Cars stretched all the way down the street.

“Jesus Christ.” Violet pinched her nose. “How do his neighbours not complain?”

“Family influence.” Aasim shook his head, “Charlie’s dad is on the HOA board and he funds most of the HOA’s endeavours, so they’re not gonna take any complaints seriously.”

“The power of money, eh, Lou?” Marlon piped up, his arms encircling Brody, who was perched on his lap to save space. “Maybe you should try and host a party at _casa de Sulieman_ , seeing as your dad is so fuck-off rich…”

Louis laughed bitterly. “As if my dad would even _try_ to help me out that way.” He pulled up outside the house, cheering triumphantly as he found a good parking space. The house was fully decked out – a beat pulsed from somewhere deep inside, and brightly coloured neon lights shone out of every window.

Clem got out of the car, gnawing at her lip. Louis and Brody had warned her, but to actually be outside the party and hear the music and see the strobe lights in person…it was quite nerve-wracking. She only really knew James and her new group of friends, and James probably wasn’t going to be here. Even taking away the fact that he was Charlie’s ex, James wasn’t really the type for parties.

She’d just have to make sure she stuck close to her friends, then.

“Hey,” Louis tapped her shoulder. “You okay?”

“Yeah, just…” Clem indicated the house. “It’s overwhelming.”

“Yeah, I bet.” Louis sighed. “I remember the first time I went to one of Charlie’s parties. You’ll get used to it.”

“I’m going to stick close to you guys, if that’s okay.” Clem hung her head. “I, um…I don’t really know anyone here, so…”

Louis was silent for a second.

“Yeah, that’s fine.” When he spoke, his voice was oddly choked up. “Of _course_ you can stay with us.”

“Hey!” The front door swung open and a boy stuck his head out, a grin plastered across his face. “If it isn’t the Troubled Youth!”

“Hey, Charlie!” Marlon whooped and flung an arm around his shoulders. “Man, I haven’t had a chance to talk to you since summer ended.”

Charlie laughed and ruffled Marlon’s hair. “No worries, bro. You're gonna love today. I swear, our whole grade showed up.”

Clem reached out and clutched at Louis’s sleeve, nerves pooling in the pit of her stomach. The whole grade? That was a lot of people. A lot of people she’d never met…

Louis turned to her; his eyebrows knit in worry. “Clem, are you alright?” He asked quietly, and touched her hand where it lay on his arm. “If this is too much for you, I can take you back home…”

“No, I just need a sec.” She whispered back. “I didn’t think…our whole grade? I…I’m not used to being around so many strangers.”

Louis opened his mouth as if to say something, but was cut off by Charlie’s approach.

“Yo, Louis!” Charlie greeted, clapping him on the shoulder. “You missed my last party, man. We missed you.”

Louis smiled thinly. “Sorry about that. I meant to come, it was just…”

“No sweat, dude.” Charlie shook his head. His eyes fell on Clem. “Oh, hey. I don’t think we've met yet. I’m Charlie.”

“This is Clementine.” Louis squeezed her hand reassuringly. “She’s new, and she’s been hanging around us for the last week.”

“Sweet!” Charlie offered his hand. “Well, Clem, we’ll consider this your welcome party!”

Clem smiled nervously and took his hand, shaking it weakly. “Thanks.”

“Is Mitch here yet?” Marlon interrupted, peering inside. Charlie shook his head.

“Nah, man. He told me he’d be here in about an hour, though. He can’t drop Willy off until Tenn’s parents come back.”

“So, Minnie and Sophie _are_ gonna be here, then?” Louis sighed. “I thought they’d be babysitting Willy and Tenn tonight.”

Charlie smiled sympathetically, casting a glance in Violet’s direction. The blonde girl, luckily, wasn’t paying attention, deep in conversation with Brody. “Yeah, no. I thought so too, but…” He shrugged.

Louis exhaled, a hand reaching up to run through his hair. “Clem, can you distract Violet when Minnie and Sophie get here? Make sure she doesn’t get too upset at their presence.”

“I…” Clem sighed. “I haven’t met them. I won’t know what they look like.”

“Brody will. She’ll help you distract her.”

“Hey, come in, guys.” Charlie ushered them inside. Clem’s stomach dropped.

The house was packed.

There was barely a square meter of floor not occupied by teenagers. The smell of alcohol reached Clem’s nose – sickly, sweet, acrid.

“Help yourselves to drinks,” Charlie indicated his head to a table that was practically groaning under the weight of copious amounts of glass bottles. “Lou, you still tee-totalling?”

“Yep.” Louis nodded solemnly.

“Suit yourself.” Charlie shrugged. “Clem, what can I get you?”

“Um…” Clem bit her lip. “Something fruity? I don’t drink much, so you probably know alcohol better than I do, and…”

“Sure.” Charlie grabbed a bottle of red juice, pouring it into a red plastic cup and adding a dash of clear liquid. Clem didn’t suppose it was water. “One vodka-cranberry, coming up.”

He handed it to Clem and she took a sip, the sweet, sour, _sharp_ taste hitting her tongue and causing her face to scrunch up. She didn’t mind the flavour, though, and the more she sipped, the more she liked it. “Thanks.”

“Atta girl!” Marlon said, pleased.

Violet laughed. “Clem, are you sure you don’t drink much?”

Clem giggled and shook her head. “I swear.”

Maybe tonight wouldn’t be so scary, after all.

* * *

The party had been in full swing for an hour and a half by the time Mitch showed up. By this point, Clem was on her third vodka-cranberry. She was beginning to feel light, and floaty, as though she was filled with helium. She was actually enjoying herself.

Ruby, Aasim, and Omar had disappeared a while ago – Clem wasn’t really sure where to. Sometimes it seemed like there were two sub-groups within the gang – Ruby, Aasim, and Omar were one of them, and Marlon, Louis, Mitch, Brody, and Violet were the other. Clem wasn’t really sure where she stood in the group. Probably with the latter – being Marlon’s neighbour and Louis’s lab partner, it was probably more likely for her to see them around casually than the others. Still, the group worked like that. While Ruby may have been closest to Aasim and Omar, she was still clearly very close to the others.

The door swung open.

“Hey, assholes!” Mitch boomed when he walked in. “Now the real party has started!”

“Mitch!” Charlie whooped, slapping his back. “Bro, you made it.”

Mitch shrugged, grinning. “Wanna go light up?”

Violet rolled her eyes. “Really, the first thing you say is-?”

“Fuck yeah!” Marlon interjected. He turned to Louis. “You joining us, Lou?”

Louis sighed. “I’ll join you, but…I’m not smoking with you guys.”

Marlon scowled. “Like always.”

Louis turned to Violet and Brody. “Look after Clem, alright? She doesn’t know anyone else, so…”

“Louis…” Clem sighed. “You don’t have to…”

“We know, Lou.” Brody wrapped an arm around Clem’s shoulder. “You didn’t need to tell us that.”

Louis nodded and smiled at Clem. “We’ll be back in a bit, okay?”

“Sure,” Clem agreed, and then he was gone.

“So…” Brody looked at Clem expectantly. “You keep shutting me down every time I try to bring it up. You and Louis…”

“…Are just friends.” Clem insisted. “I’ve only known him since Monday, Brody.”

“I know, but…” Brody’s brow furrowed. “Look, you can tell us if you like him, Clem. We won’t judge.”

“Yeah,” Violet nodded enthusiastically. She held a red solo cup in her hand, filled with a dark liquid. Clearly she couldn’t handle her alcohol very well, as she was obviously already drunk. And…she was a happy drunk. “You can tell us if you want to fuck him.”

Clem gasped. “Violet!”  
Brody giggled. “I wouldn’t go that far, but…”

“Look, Louis and I are friends.” Clem insisted firmly. “I…I find him attractive, like, a lot, but…I’m not expecting anything. Besides, I…I still like Gabe.”

“That asshole from Georgia?” Violet snorted. “Noooo way. Louis would be better for you.”

“Besides, he totally likes you.” Brody said smugly. “He gets heart-eyes whenever he sees you.”

Clem shot her a withering look. “No, he doesn’t.”

Violet sighed, exaggeratedly. “Whatever you say, Clem.”

“Look,” Brody took Clem’s hand. “Everyone likes Louis. He’s a great guy – _really fucking annoying,_ but great. And you can’t deny he’s handsome. A lot of girls like him. But…he’s never given them a second look. Not the way he looks at you. I’ve only ever seen him act this way over a girl _once_ before.”

“What are you telling me, Brody?” Clem’s brow furrowed.

“All I’m saying is…take your chance while you still can.” Brody sighed. “Right, Vi…?” The blonde didn’t answer. “Vi?”

Violet was looking at something in the distance. She went pale. “Min…”

“Shit.” Brody grabbed her arm. “Vi, don’t give her the satisfaction of letting it affect you. Just…”

Violet shook her head, and her face crumpled. A drunken sob tore from her throat, and she launched forward, barging through a group of people.

“Vi! Shit,” Brody cursed and followed after her. “Dammit, come _back!”_

Brody disappeared into the throng of students, and Clem was alone.

* * *

The guys were sat on the balcony, watching over the garden. Mitch, Marlon and Charlie were passing a blunt back and forth, occasionally offering it to Louis, who would decline. They sat in comfortable silence, the bass of the songs playing downstairs pulsing through the floor.

“So…about Clem,” Charlie said suddenly, smiling knowingly at Louis. “She’s kinda cute, right?”

Louis blushed. “She’s not…I’m not…”

“He’s completely in love with her.” Marlon rolled his eyes, blowing a ring of acrid-smelling smoke over the garden, and handed the blunt to Charlie. “Can’t stop talking about her.”

“I can’t blame you.” Charlie shrugged. “If I was straight, I’d totally think she was hot.”

“Don’t.” Louis sighed, drawing his knees to his chest. “I mean, yeah, I think she’s cute. And she’s funny, and sweet, and just… _amazing,_ but…”

“Holy shit! You got it bad.” Mitch laughed. “I haven’t seen you so smitten since…well, you know.”

“Look, Clem’s into someone else. A guy from her old hometown.” Louis said gloomily, resting his chin on his knees. “I have no hope. She’s _way_ out of my league, anyway.”

“You don’t know that.” Charlie shrugged. “You never know until you try.”

“I…she’s a good friend,” Louis argued. “I don’t want to risk that if she doesn’t feel the same. And why would she? We’ve only known her for a week, you know. It’s _weird_ that I already like her so much.”

“It’s not.” Marlon shook his head. “When you know, _you know,_ right? I knew I liked Brody within five minutes of meeting her. I only regret waiting so long to tell her. Don’t make my mistake, Lou.”

“Look, best case scenario, Clem feels the same, right?” Charlie jabbed his joint in Louis’s direction. “Worst case? She doesn’t, and she decides it’s too awkward to continue being friends. But…well, is she really a friend worth having if she can’t see past your feelings for her?”

Louis exhaled sharply in frustration. “You don’t get it, Charlie.”

“You’re right, I damn well don’t!” Charlie frowned. “Bro, she’s a sweet girl. If you don’t snap her up soon…someone else will. Take your shot, man. You’ll regret it forever if you don’t.”

* * *

Clem bit her lip and clutched her empty red solo cup, her stomach churning uncertainly from alcohol and worry. _Where were the girls?_ She pulled her phone out, cursing as she pressed the home button and a flashing ‘no battery’ screen greeted her. _Great. Why now?_

She sighed, crushing the cup in her fist, and dropped it to the ground. She needed to find someone. _Anyone._

She pushed past a dancing couple. “Excuse me,” She murmured, but her voice was drowned out by the pounding beat coming from the speakers.

The boyfriend cursed loudly at her. “Get the fuck out of here!”

“Sorry.” Clem shrank back. Her breath began to come in quickly. Her eyes darted about nervously. Where had Louis gone?

_He said I could stay with them…_

“Excuse me, excuse me, excuse me,” She chanted as she darted around her peers.

She exhaled in relief as she spotted a familiar head of dreadlocks, towering above the crowd. _Thank God that you’re so tall…_

“Louis!” She surged forward, through a group of people, and clutched his sleeve. “You’re here!”

“Clem?” He turned to her, a grin plastered over his face. He had to yell to be heard over the loud music. “You look upset, are you alright?”

“I am now,” She told him honestly. “Now that you’re here.”

Louis’s smile turned shy and he leant down so his lips were next to her ear and he didn’t have to shout. “Where are Violet and Brody? I asked them to keep an eye on you…”

“Violet saw Minnie in the crowd and ran off.” Clem sighed. “Brody followed after her.”

“Shit.” Louis cursed. “Well, I’m here now. Sorry, you must have been overwhelmed out here on your own.”

“I’m okay.” Clem shrugged.

“Come on,” Louis grabbed her hand. “I can barely hear you over this shit. Let's go somewhere quieter.”

He led her through an archway into the kitchen, and then back out through a glass door into the yard. He glanced up at the balcony – Mitch, Charlie, and Marlon must have gone inside, because they were no longer upstairs. Good.

The back yard was still packed full of teenagers, but it was nowhere near as bad as inside. Louis pulled Clem to a free spot against a wall, grinning cheekily down at her. He had to stand close to her to avoid being too near anyone else. The September night air was cool against Clem’s warm cheeks, which were only getting warmer as her mind processed Louis’s closeness to her.

She coughed. “So…”

“Hi,” Louis said breathlessly. “Hi.”

“Hi, you.” Clem smiled shyly. “What was that all about? Um, with Marlon and the guys.”

“Oh, they wanted some bro talk.” Louis sighed and shook his head. His ponytail was coming loose, dreadlocks beginning to spill out and bounce around his face.

“Oh.” Clem cleared her throat. “What did you talk about?”

Louis shrugged. “Oh, uh, girls. And stuff like that.”

“Oh really?” Clem raised an eyebrow. “Any girls I should know about?”

“Maybe,” Louis said coyly. “Not telling you yet, though. How are you liking the party?”

“Beyond getting abandoned and lost?” Clem looked down at her hands, playing with her fingers. “I…I’m having fun, actually. A lot more fun than I was expecting to have. Charlie seems nice.”

“I’m glad you’re enjoying it,” Louis murmured huskily, his liquid-brown eyes boring down into hers. Clem felt wobbly at the knees. If not for the fact that she was pressed against the wall, she would have fallen over. Was the alcohol going to her head already? “Clem, I…“

“Louis?” Someone practically screamed from behind his back. A girl. “Oh my god, _hi!”_

Louis’s face dropped. He cursed and turned to whoever had called his name, plastering a wide – _too_ wide – smile across his face.

“Hey, Sophie.”


End file.
